Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes
by ThatShieldGuy
Summary: There is tale known by many people in the land of Miitopia. A tale of how ten heroes, all from different backgrounds and fighting for different reasons, stood up and faced off against the sinister Dark Lord. Follow Conaron, the first hero to stand against the Dark Lord, as he leads his friends in their quest to defeat the evil Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**So. Here is one of the first Miitopia fanfictions in the section. The first Miitopia fanfiction with horrible grammar, disgusting characters, and a generally garbage rendition of Miitopia's plot that will be changed in some ways to make this story 'interesting'. Plus, the Miis in my story will be different than others, so there will be differences. I also haven't written a fanfic in like months so I'm going to be really choppy and even more garbage. But, I love to write; so I'm going to write this. So, here we go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Terror in Greenhorn**_

You know, I didn't believe my parents, bless their little Mii hearts, when they said "Go and wander the world Anthony! You'll learn and see so many things!" I was pretty resistant seeing how the only thing I liked to do at that time was stay inside and read books on that little island of ours. I absolutely hated the outdoors, and I never wanted to leave my house except when I had to go and get some food. But when I actually started my travels a few weeks ago, I began to love the outdoors. It's actually really beautiful when you stop and smell the roses. Or any flower that happens to be there. For my current location, I get to smell some daisies.

Anyway, my travels have taken me to some strange places. But right now, I'm just walking on a simple, yet sweet, grassland dotted with lone trees and rocks. The breeze is sweet with the taste of freedom, and I feel content in this life of mine. Wait a second, something shiny is near some rocks. I'm going to check it out! I hope it's some gold because it never hurts to be rich!

I come to a stop next to the rocks and let out a pleased sigh as a Rock Moth floats on by me. Man, these things look so pretty! Too bad it wasn't some gold though. I wouldn't mind having heavy pockets. At least I get to see a Rock Moth float around a bit before I continue on my travels. That's better than nothing I suppose.

As I watched the Rock Moth lazily float around, something weird suddenly floated down next to the moth. It's… A pair of eyes trapped in a bubble? That's so weird… I've never seen anything like this before. I wonder what will it do…

I watch the eye bubble float next to the Rock Moth for a bit, a bit uneasy at what the bubble's intentions are. Suddenly, the bubble slams itself against the Rock Moth; making me step back as a small wisp of evil looking purple mist floats into the sky. The Rock Moth then suddenly turns to me, and I gasp as I see what the bubble did to the moth. The moth now has eyes! Their eyes are glaring at me with evil intent, almost like they want to kill me.

Suddenly; the Rock Moth launches itself forward, seemingly intent on attacking me. I scramble back from the Moth's attack, barely dodging the blow, and I run away as fast as I can. As I run, I let out a scream of terror as I pray that the Rock Moth isn't following me. After a while, I screech to a stop as I suddenly trip and fall face-first into a muddy puddle. I breath heavily as I turn onto my side and look around to see if the Rock Moth followed me; my vision blurry. Thankfully, it didn't as I don't see any purple floating shape.

I let out a frightened chuckle as I turn back to look at the puddle I fell into. In the blurry mass of brown is a blob of black on top of what I guess is me. I guess those are my glasses. I grab the black blob and place it on my face; my vision clearing up from its blurry nature. I look at myself in the muddy puddle, and sigh as a small bruise appears on my left cheek. I sigh even harder as I see that my brown hair is now matted with mud and sweat, my green tunic now covered in mud, and my satchel's strap now has a tiny rip in it. Well, it could be worse. I could be dead right now!

As I stand back up while dusting myself off, I look around to see where I am. After a few moments of looking, I have no idea where I am at all. All I know is that the environment is the same as before; grass, trees, and rocks galore. But; there is one thing different, and that is a town a good mile away from where I'm at right now. I wonder if the townspeople there know that their are evil bubbles turning creatures like Rock Moths into evil monsters. I best go and see if they know about that.

* * *

After an entire hour of traveling, I finally made it into the town's entrance. As I enter the tiny village, I see a simple sign next to the road. The sign simply says "Welcome to Greenhorne." I guess that's the name of the town. I walk a bit more into town and see what I think is a guide talking to a stallholder. Better ask them if they know anything.

"E-Excuse me." I say, interrupting them in the middle of their conversation. "But I have a question to ask."

The guide, a greasy person with a long blonde hair, turns his head and nods, saying "Oh hey, a new face. My name's Ponyboy. What do you need?" The shopkeeper, a rather old looking grandmother, kept silent.

"I was wondering if bubbles containing eyeballs that possess and turn Rock Moths evil are natural around here?" I ask, worry all over my face as I hope for an answer that comforts me.

"Evil bubbles?" Ponyboy says in disbelief. "Nah man; nothing like that happens around here. Greenhorne's a peaceful place; a place to leave all of your woes behind." I let out a disappointed hum as Ponyboy's carefree answer to my plight.

The stallholder suddenly speaks, saying to me "Don't you fret honey. I bet our mayor, Waluigi is his name, is willing to listen to you. He's just down the street in that red cap. Now, smile! A smile brings happiness after all!" I smile despite myself, charmed by the good, sweet nature of the old lady.

Ponyboy shakes his head and smiles along with us, muttering "Never change Muriel. Never change." I thank them for their time and continue on my way, walking towards the mayor who seems to be talking with another person. As I walk, a little boy runs by me; obviously enjoying himself. Followed by the boy is what seems to be his mother, scolding him for being so reckless while playing. Off to the side, a lovey-dovey couple is swooning over each other. Ugh…

I come to a stop in front of the mayor and the other person, and say "Excuse me, Mr. Waluigi. May I speak with you?" Hopefully he isn't super serious like Orlando, a friend of my parents.

"Wah! What is it traveler?" Waluigi asks, turning his attention from the other Mii onto me.

"Well excuse me, princess. I didn't know I, Nicolas Cage, could be blown off for such a hero. Gosh!" the other man, I'm guessing is named Nicolas Cage, says; sarcasm covering his words like syrup on pancakes… Now I want to eat some pancakes.

"Calm-a-down Nicky! I'm am da Mayor of Greenhorne after all. It's-a my job to take care of people like him." Do they realize that I can hear them? "Anyway. What-a do you need traveler?" the mayor says, his long pink nose twitching slightly as he smiled at me.

I swallow some spit in nervousness and say "I saw a strange bubble containing eyeballs float down from the sky and slam into a Rock Moth. After it did that, the Rock Moth attacked me! Is this a normal thing around here?"

"Why of course it is!" Cage retorts, placing a hand on his right hip. "We totally have evil Rock Moths living around here." I frown and glare at him; not particularly happy with his sarcasm.

"Wahahahaha! I'm-a sorry traveler, but that simply is ridiculous! Greenhorne is-a peaceful town. There is no way-" Suddenly, the skies began to darken with the same evil mist the bubble had. This also silenced the other villagers who looked up into the sky, and gasped as they saw something. I also turned and gasped alongside them. Floating in the air was a giant monster wearing a grey cloak, gold bracelets, spiked hair, and had the purple mist as his aura. What in Miiverse is this?

"Tremble mortals!" The monster boomed across the town, pointing his sharpened nails in our general direction. "I am the Dark Lord, Kojima! I've come to wreak havoc on this world, and I'm starting with you people of Greenhorne! Tremble is despair!" At once, the purple aura around the Dark Lord surged towards the townspeople. The mist enveloped the guide, the stall keeper, the rowdy child, the woman in that couple, and the sarcastic guy right next to me. The aura dissipated and their faces came off of their bodies in bubbles, the same bubble that took control of the Rock Moth.

"I hope you enjoy living a life full of wordless terror, because that's all you got now!" He then turned his gaze towards us who didn't have our faces stolen by his evil magic. "Take a good look at your friends now, swine. Let that be a reminder of my power, the power you should do well to fear! Buh-bye fools!" I watched, frozen in terror, as the Dark Lord twirled around and shot up into the darken sky alongside the face bubbles he had stolen. Once the Dark Lord had left Greenhorne, my terror subsides and is replaced with uneasiness as I see faceless Miis tremble in place.

Oh my Miiverse; I nearly had my face stolen! I could have ended up in the hands of that Dark Lord like those poor villagers did! I want to go home now. I want to go back to Tomodachi island and be a hermit in my apartment again. I want to be anywhere but here! I wasn't prepared for today. Not at all. And I don't think I would have been prepared even if I was preparing since the day I began to wander the world.

"Wahahah! This is horrible! Greenhorne is-a ruined! I'm the worst mayor in history! What am-I going to tell Wario? Waaaah!" Waluigi said, shaking in fright as he looked around his devastated town. I think he shouldn't blame himself. If anything, he should blame that Dark Lord.

Anyway, I begin to walk around; a bit lost on what to do. I then see the mother to that rowdy child, hugging her now faceless child in her arms. Wow… That's pretty depressing… I walk towards them and say "A-Are you going to be okay?"

The mother looks up at me, tears brimming in her eyes, and says "I don't know to be honest. I'm trying my hardest not to panic and dissolve into a ball of mush right now." She then looks at me with determination in her eyes, and asks "Adventurer, I beg of you; please help my precious Stewie."

"Alright. I'll do it. I promise to get your son back!" I say, smirking at the mother. What in Miiverse did I just do? I just told a grieving mother that I was going to save her son from the grasp of the Dark Lord! Why did I do that? I'm completely terrified of him! But I promised her that I would get her son back. I was raised to never break a promise, and I will carry out this mission no matter how scared I am.

"Before you go, take this amulet with you. It has been in our family for ages, and it has said to bring good luck to the person who wears it." The mother hands me the amulet, a strange stone tied to a string, and I put it on. I am going to need all of the help I can get if I'm going to ace off against the Dark Lord.I turn around, clenching my fist to steel myself for the coming confrontation, and begin to run towards the town's exit.

I'm won't break this promise. I promise that!

* * *

 **So. Here is the end of chapter one of this fanfic. I bet anyone who made it this far is regretting reading this story. I don't blame them to be honest. I am a pretty bad writer. But I like writing, so I'll continue to write horribly until I'm banned off the site for being so terrible. I'll warn you all to jump ship before things go into ultimate garbage territory. For now, it's bad, but not so bad that it will damage you in some way. But it will get much worse than this. Trust me. Anyway, I bet you guys have something better to read than this garbage. So go, read that better something than this garbage.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Here is the next chapter of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes. I bet none of you wanted this, but it's here so you can't stop it. Well, you can stop it by telling me that this story is trash and I need to leave this site so it doesn't get polluted with garbage. I'll probably will listen. Maybe. I don't really know to be honest. I guess it depends on the situation. Anyway, I should probably shut up now and let you all read some more of this trash. So, enjoy it suppose.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Fight Back, Hero!_**

Where is the Dark Lord? I've been running around in these grasslands for hours now! I haven't come across a single Rock Moth with eyes! Where is he? Most importantly, where am I? No! I can't think about myself right now! I have to rescue that child, Stewie! I cannot break my promise! I won't break my promise!

After running around a bit more, I am forced to come to a stop to catch my breath. As I try to regain my breath, my hands on my knees as I breathe heavily, the hair on the back of my neck starts to stand up. I feel like someone is watching me… Don't tell me it's the-

As I look up, I see the Dark Lord looking smugly down at me. I take a step back in reflex, but force myself to step forward. I'm am so scared right now, but I won't fail that mother! I will rescue her son with everything I got!

"Give Stewie's face back! If you don't, I'll mess you up!" I shout at the Dark Lord, my fists curled into tight balls as I wait for his next move. I can't help but shake in fright as well, which makes me look really pathetic.

The Dark Lord looks chuckles at my words, and points at me, saying "Really? You'll 'mess me up'?" He then bursts out in a full blown cackle, a hand holding his side as he shakes in cruel joy. "That is ridiculous! I can't even imagine someone like you doing that to someone like me!" I glare at the Dark Lord, angered by his mocking. I may be weak, but I am determined to get Stewie's face back! The Dark Lord then lets out a sigh, and smiles at me, making break out in cold sweat.

"If you are so 'determined' to get just one face back, then I will oblige." He says, snapping his fingers. I watch as Stewie's face is brought down next to the Dark Lord in a bubble, the expression contorted in fright. "But, you'll have to earn it first!" The evil being then snaps his fingers again, and a cloud of sinister purple mist comes flying down to the ground. After a few moments, the mist lifts and it reveals a yellow slime jiggling content on the grass. The bubble then flies towards the slime and slams into the innocent creature.

The slime turns around as some wisps of that same mist fly towards the Dark Lord. I let out a gasp as Stewie's face is plastered on the slime, staring at me with an unblinking, blank expression. The Dark Lord waves me goodbye, cackling while doing so, and teleports away; leaving me alone with the evil slime.

I stumble backwards as the slime jumps towards me, seemingly intent on harming me. My stumbling stops as my retreat is block by a boulder, stopping me from fleeing from this monster. I curl up to protect myself as the slime launches itself towards me in attack.

 _"_ _Ho ho! Fear not hero, for I am here!"_ Suddenly, a bright light erupts from the amulet I'm wearing. The slime is thrown back a good distance away from me, its attack negated by the bright light.

I can feel myself begin to float as the mysterious voice continues to speak, saying _"Hero; you are brave to stand up and resist the Dark Lord. For that, I will gift you with the power of a strong, noble, and honest Warrior! Rise up, and defeat the slime. Only then can you save the child. Now go hero!"_ Soon, the bright light begins to cover my entire body as the slime watches in fascination. I close my eyes once the light gets too bright for me to see properly, and I hear a bell toll as I continue to float. After a few more moments, I feel myself getting set back down. My clothing feels… weirdly heavy, and I think I'm now carrying something.

I open my eyes and gasp in surprise at what happened to me while my eyes were closed. I am now wearing a suit of armor with a sword in my hands. This… This is amazing! I feel like I can actually do something. I then turn to the slime who had respectfully waited for me during that entire transformation.

I quickly come to the realization that I have no idea how to fight, much less fight with a sword. But, if that voice's words were true; then I have to defeat the slime to save Stewie. This is going to be a challenge for me. I won't back down though! I refuse to yield to this monster while I have the power to smite it! Here goes nothing!

The slime begins to move towards me again while I charge at it. I swing my blade once, stumbling to the side as I haven't really gotten used to the weight of my sword. The blow still hits the slime, making it flinch back in pain. The slime quickly recovers however, and it slams into my leg. I let out a yelp of pain as I am sent to the ground while a bruise appears on my knee. I stand back up, and the slime and I begin to circle each other while getting ready to attack a second time.

The slime launches itself forward once again and I brace for impact by crossing my arms in front of me. The slimes slams into my arms, and I grit my teeth as I feel another bruise form on my arms. I waste no time however as I swing my sword again and cut deep into the slime. The slime begins to move back as it tries to reform from my second attack, but I waste no time. I swiftly close the gap between us and I attack one final time. My attack cuts the slime in half, causing it to dissolve in a puff of purple mist. From the mist, the bubble containing Stewie's face reappears; but it doesn't feel like it is evil. Along with the bubble, a platter full of jelly and a small bag of gold coins also appear.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Stewie's face asks before the bubble floats up into the sky, out of my sight. I let out a sigh as I stick my sword into the ground and rub the bruises on my arms. I don't how I did it, but I managed to defeat the slime and save that sassy child. I have fulfilled my promise to the mother, like I promised that I would do.

 _"_ _Ho ho! Well done hero! I knew you had it in you."_ I grab the amulet that I'm still wearing and hold the now dimly lit stone in front of me. I think the voice is coming from the stone. _"You were rather brave during that battle, weren't you hero? I knew I had a good feeling when Wonder Woman gave you me! But, that was one face out of the millions that the Dark Lord has taken in his wrath. So, I must ask of you; Please defeat the Dark Lord!"_

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I say, looking at the stone with a deadpan expression.

 _"_ _No, you don't. Now, head on back to that Greenhorne place and let's talk with Wonder Woman!"_ The amulet says before the light vanishes, leaving me all alone. I let out a tired sigh as I return the amulet to its original position, and pick my sword up. It's time for the long trek to town I suppose.

* * *

I travel for about an hour, closing the distance between me and Greenhorne ever so slightly. As I walk, I think about the pros and cons of having been forced to take on this quest. One pro of this quest is that I get to continue seeing new places and meet new people. That was sort of my mission ever since I left Tomodachi Island. Another pro is that I can defend myself while traveling, instead of fleeing like I did with that Rock Moth. Another pro of that would be getting free gold every time I defeat a monster. But, a con for this would be me taking on the Dark Lord. Another would be defeating any and all monsters with faces; no matter how strong they are. That's just great…

Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted as something slams into me; making me fall to the ground. I shake my head and look at what hit me. It's a Rock Moth. In fact, it's the same Rock Moth that I ran away from! But, I can defeat it! I have a sword that can cut it in two. I go to swing my blade, but I soon realize that I have no sword in my hands. I franticly look around to find my sword as I back away from the Rock Moth. I finally find my sword, displaced on the ground, and I try to grab for it.

However, my attempt to arm myself was foiled as another Rock Moth appeared in front of the blade. I let out an uneasy groan as I am forced up against a rock by the two monsters. This is not good! I thought I would be prepared to fight something as simple as a Rock Moth. Turns out, Rock Moths are much smarter than I gave them credit for. I close my eyes as the Rock Moths lurch backwards, readying themselves to attack me.

"Go away you evil butterflies!" I open my eyes and see a female Mii, wearing white robes while carrying a stick, charge towards Rock Moths. Am I being saved right now? I watch as the Mii slowly comes to a stop in front of the Rock Moths, confusion all over her face. She then looks at both of the enemies before rushing to the Rock Moth next to my sword. She hits it with her stick, making it flutter away and create an opening for me to get my weapon! I quickly take the opportunity once I see it, rushing past the dazed monster and grabbing my sword.

"Oh no! I messed up. I meant to hit the enemy on the right…" The female Mii says as she backs up until she is at my side.

I look at her, smiling awkwardly in response to her 'mistake', and say "Don't worry about it. Now, let's take these Rock Moths down!" The Mii smiles back at me and grips her staff tight as we face off against the monsters. After a few moments of facing off against each other, the Rock Moths attack first. As they fly towards us, I charge forward with my sword held high in the air. I block a monster's attack and plunge my blade through its wing. As it flutters around crazily, I turn and see the female Mii slam her stick right in her enemy's center. It flops onto the ground and disappears in a puff of purple mist, followed by a face bubble and a small bag of gold.

I turn back to face my wounded enemy, smiling at the sight of victory, before suddenly getting a decent cut across my cheek from a surprise attack from the Rock Moth. I stumble back, surprised at how quickly the monster recovered. I cross my arms over my face as the Rock Moth attacks once again. I feel the beast's sharp wings cut through my armor and cut my arms, but I hold out. I manage to kick the Rock Moth before it can attack again, stopping its attacks. I get back up and finish the Rock Moth with a single strike, cutting it in half.

I let out a sigh as I fall to my butt while watching the face bubble fly off, leaving a bottle of purple honey and another small gold purse. That was a tough battle! As I sit on the grass, catching my breath, the female Mii comes over to me.

"Here; I'll heal your wounds!" She says, placing her stick on the cut on my cheek. I gasp as a circle of arcane runes appear around her and her stick begins to glow at the tip touching my wound, and from the stick touching my wound in the first place. The cut closes on my cheek after a few moments, as well as the other cuts and bruises I have. After I look to be fully healed, she removes her stick from my cheek and leans on it as she breathes heavily.

"I-I think I put a bit too much magic into that… I'm s-sorry for that! I'm still learning." She says, panting slightly as I stand back up and look at her.

"Don't worry about it." I answer back, smiling at the Cleric. "Your magic healed me up back to my full power! I should be thanking you."

"Aw… Thank you! I-I'm not that good of a Cleric though... I still have to learn how to control my power output." I nod, poking my cheek with my finger. So she's a Cleric, a novice Cleric. If fantasy books taught me anything, then Clerics healed people. Like she just did. They are also the sweetest of people, most of the time anyway.

"Say, we haven't exchanged names yet; haven't we?"

"No! We haven't. My name is Nova, a Cleric. I was playing with some of the butterflies when I heard something coming from this place. It sounded like 'Come forth hero! Join your companion!' So, I came and I saw you getting beat up. I-I wanted to help you so I came charging in…" Nova says, stumbling at her last words while she begins to blush. If she is embarrassed about saving me, she has some problems. I also think about the voice she heard. I'm pretty sure that the voice was the amulet. I should thank it later.

"No need to be embarrassed." I say, patting her head to reassure her. "I'm in your debt for saving my life! You should be proud of doing that." Nova smiles as I continue to pat her for a bit longer. I've never met a Mii that hasn't loved a good head pat. I stop patting Nova and I look around. I just realized something. I have no idea where I am right now…

"Are you lost?" Nova asks, cocking her head to the side. "I know a way to Greenhorne; at least I do anyway. Want me to lead you there?"

"Yes please. Lead the way Nova!" I say, smiling at the Cleric in relief. She smiles back at me and begins to walk away. I quickly catch up with Nova and follow her lead. As I walk, I clutch the amulet tightly, silently thanking the spirit for sending help to save me. It's the least I can do in this place and time.

Looks like it's time to go check on Stewie.

* * *

 **So. That was chapter two of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes. I bet all of you hated it, and I don't blame you in the slightest. I imagine all of your first thoughts of Nova were of Mary Sue trash. I don't blame you. I'm also pretty sure that you think that Conaron is some self-insert, wish fulfillment, Gary Sue as well. I also do not blame you on that front. Anyway, the story will continue to be written like it was planned to be. The ship is still god to stay on still. But it won't be once I enter the Neskdor territory. When we do enter that territory, you can jump ship. I think I've said enough. Now go and read something better than this garbage.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So. It is time for the next chapter. I am surprised at the number of people who have read this fanfiction as of now. That means a lot of people has read this trash. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. But I guess you all aren't here to see me wonder and talk about stuff like this. You want to read some more garbage, and I will give you that garbage.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three: Understand This Dark Lord!_**

"Do you have cats on Tomodachi Island, Conaron?"

"Yes Nova; we have cats on Tomodachi." I answer to the inquisitive Cleric as we continued to travel back to Greenhorne. Or at least I think we are. Nova's a bit of an airhead from what I can tell, and that makes me a bit worried. The sun is about to set and we are nowhere near Greenhorne! I really don't want to sleep out in the wilderness with all of these monsters running amok. I used to love napping under the stars, but I don't think that is an option anymore.

"Do you have dogs on-"

"Yes, we do have dogs on my Island." I say, cutting Nova off as come to a stop. "Nova, do you know where we are?" The Cleric looks around, and her expression turns from happiness to sadness very quick. I feel bad for ruining her good mood, but we have a serious problem here.

"N-No… I don't know where we are…" Nova admits, looking down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry I got us lost Conaron…" I let out a sigh. I can't be mad at her. She's like a dumb puppy; cute but stupid. I better make her feel better.

I pat her head and say "It's okay Nova. At least we are lost together. I would be so stressed out if I was all by myself." I mean that. It's always better to be with someone than to be alone in situations like this.

Nova regains her smile, and looks at something behind me. "Hey! I think I see someone. Let's ask them where Greenhorne is!" I watch as Nova pushes past me and walks towards something hiding behind a rock. As I watch her walk, I see something out of the corner of my eye. A green, hunched over figure is slowly creeping up behind Nova. It's a goblin! I become more alarmed when I see a face on that goblin. It's evil, and it's going to hurt Nova!

"Nova! Watch out!" I yell at her as I see the Goblin rears back to strike Nova. Nova looks back at me and somehow manages to dodge the goblin's strike. The goblin's attack is countered by a drop-kicking Goblin who Nova was going to ask directions from. It also has a face. I bet she thought it was a dwarf or something.

Nova runs back to me, gripping her stick in shaking hands as she tries to recollect herself from the surprise attack. I get my sword out and wait as the two goblins get ready for battle after their accident. Suddenly, one more goblin comes jumping over the rock and sends itself flying towards me, trying to dropkick me like that Jackie Mii my father loves to watch. I cross my arms and block the monster's attack, taking a step back from the amount of force the creature put into its kick. That will leave some bruises! The goblin falls to the ground, dazed at its failed attacked. I use this to my advantage as I attack the monster, slashing down its center. My attack doesn't miss, and the goblin turns into purple mist with a face floating into the sky. It also leaves behind a small bag of gold and some… Meat?

I don't have time to process my confusion over the goblin's ham as the other two monsters come towards me and Nova. I ready myself as Nova casts some minor healing magic at me, healing the bruises on my arms. I then charge towards the goblins, letting out a battle cry. I slash at a goblin, making it lurch back in pain, but the other one quickly returns to favor and smacks me in the shin with a punch. I stumble back a bit before I swing again, just barely missing my enemy. The monsters quickly go on the offensive and attack, one hitting me in the other shin while the other punches me in the gut.

I go down onto the dirt, letting out a cry of pain from the attacks. The try to stand back up, but a goblin kicks me in the face; making my vision blurry. I then hear a loud smack and I manage to see some blurry purple things dissipate while a glowing thing floats into the sky. I guess Nova manage to take one of them out! I shake my head to clear my vision, and I see my friend blocking the final goblin as it tries to Kung-Fu its way through Nova's defenses. I stand back up and quickly rush over to her, eager for some revenge. I stab the goblin in the back, stopping it in mid-swing. The monster bursts into a cloud of purple mist followed by a face and some gold coins.

"Thank you, Conaron! It would have hit me pretty bad if you hadn't come then." Nova says, smiling at me to show her gratefulness.

I rub the back of my head, embarrassed at the praise, and say "Don't mention it. Now, let's get out of here-"

I suddenly feel very uneasy and scared, like something pure evil is watching me. I look at Nova to see if she felt the same. I can feel my jaw drop as Nova's face is one of pure terror, her body shaking in utter fright. I slowly turn around, and I am confronted with the Dark Lord himself looking at me with a cruel smile.

I barely lift my sword up before Nova and I are sent flying back from a backhand slap from the Dark Lord. We crash against a boulder, smashing it to pieces with the combine weight of our bodies and the force the Dark Lord sent us flying. As the dust settles; I can feel bruises, cuts, and all sorts of injuries all over my body as the Dark Lord floats over me and Nova, who is also in a similar state.

"I've been watching you, you puny mortal. I'm surprised you survived my attack, much less the Slime I created. You've proven to be a formidable opponent, especially with that amulet around your neck." The Dark Lord says as he floats over us. "But that means you will be a thorn in my side, and I hate thorns. I'll do the deed myself, no room for error this time! Say goodbye, you complete and utter fools!" At that moment, evil runes made of the purple mist began to swirl around the Dark Lord as a ball of pure black energy formed in front of him. The ball began to grow in size, and in power, as the more runes began to form and swirl around the evil being.

I try to stand up, to at least try and resist him, but I am unable to. My right ankle can't support my weight, no matter how much weight I put on it. I think it's broken, but I can't worry about that. I… I wish was back home, reading a book! I want to go home!

Nova, however, stands back up; pushing me to the side as she limps over in front of the Dark Lord. What is she going to do? I watch as Nova, hanging on her stick for dear life, look defiantly at the Dark Lord before raising the stick up. She tries in vain to cast a spell, gold liquid barely forming around her for a few seconds before they disappear without doing anything. She is too late however as the Dark Lord finishes charging up his spell.

"You're faces are now mine! Despair!" He yells, raising the black ball over us. Suddenly, a green lightning bolt stuck the black ball, causing it to dissipate. The Dark Lord lets out a growl of anger, looking around for the cause of what interrupted his fun. I also look around, trying to find the thing that saved Nova and I's life. Soon; I see this Mii dressed in a green, blue, and white robe while holding a white staff, running towards the Dark Lord. Who is this guy? Why is this happening? Was it the amulet's doing?

"Stay back, Dark Lord Kojima!" The Mii says, standing in front of me and Nova as he stared the Dark Lord down. "Please understand this! If you do not, I will take you down!" Green runes began to form around the Mii as he began to charge his power. This is both utterly terrifying and awesome! This guy looks like he can totally beat the Dark Lord down like it is nothing.

"How dare you interrupt my attack you dirty little party pooper! I will get my revenge on you, scum! Just you wait!" The Dark Lord cursed at the Mii before teleporting away, leaving the three of us all alone. I turn and stare in amazement at the Mii that had made the Dark Lord flee. That one man managed to scare off a being of such evil with only one spell! That is so cool…

"Please hold still you two." the Mii asks us, runes still swirling around him. "I am healing your wounds. Please hold still. **_Giga Cure!_** " A golden light covers me and Nova for a few moments before disappearing, leaving the two of us healed of all of our injuries. I stand back up, testing my fixed ankle to see if it was truly fixed. To my surprise, it was completely fixed. This man is amazing!

"Who… Who are you?" I say, walking over and standing beside Nova as she looks down, blushing madly for some reason. I might as well as ask the Mii's name seeing how he saved us from the Dark Lord.

"My name is Iwata, the Great Sage. That's what people call me anyway. What are your names, my friends?" Iwata ask as he smiles at the both of us, kindness etched in the wrinkles in his face. I feel like I can trust this man from both his actions, and his personality.

"My name is Conaron and this is Nova." I gesture to Nova, who blushes harder with Iwata's eyes on her.

"I need to understand something, if you would indulge me." The Great Sage said as he looked at us, a confused smile on his face. "Why did the Dark Lord attack you two? What did you two do to anger him?" I explain the entire gist of my mission, leaving out the amulet as he may not believe me. I mean, would anyone believe a person that they are facing off against the Dark Lord because an amulet told them to? I think not.

"I understand. I felt a strange power in you, Conaron. I believe that you have the potential to defeat the Dark Lord! But, you still have a long way to go before you can." I smile at the Great Sage's compliments, but also feel some sweat slide down my temples. I bet the power Iwata felt was the amulet's power. If it wasn't for it, I would be a face on a monster right about now. But, I better go along with it.

"Please understand; I must be going now." The Great Sage says, tapping his white staff on the ground a couple of times. "I must follow after the Dark Lord. If I do, I may find a way to defeat him. There is an inn over the hill to the west. You will find good food and nice beds there. Stay safe and determined on your quest!" With that, Iwata left us as he trailed after the Dark Lord; disappearing from sight after climbing over a hill.

I turn to Nova, who is still blushing like crazy, and say "Well; that was a close one. Am I right, Nova?" Nova let out a squeak as she began to head towards the direction the inn was in. Is Nova in love with Iwata? That is hilarious, and adorable! I bet he already has a sweetheart or something though so Nova will just get her heart broken. I wish I could say that I haven't seen a lot of people get their heart broken… By the Miiverse, Tomodachi Island was so drama filled at times!

* * *

The sun finally set as me and Nova, who is still blushing somewhat, arrive at the inn. We enter the place and find it to be full of Miis of all kinds, eating, drinking, and laughing like the inn was a giant party. It probably was to be honest with all of the food and drinks being passed around. But, Nova and I needed a place to sleep first. It has been a really eventful day, and I want nothing more than to go to sleep.

I grab a hold of Nova's hand and say "Hold on tight. We're going to squeeze through them!" I then begin to lead Nova through the tight crowd, over to what I think it the Innkeeper. After I get through the crowd, I arrive to a stop in front of the Innkeeper.

"What 'ca want?" the Innkeeper asks, cleaning a mug while looking at me.

"Do you have a room available for me and my friend?" I say as the other Miis begin to sing some loud tavern chant. I wish they were quieter so I don't have to yell.

"What friend? I ain't see no friend." I look confused and turn to look at Nova who should be behind me. Turns out, Nova is not there. Instead, I am holding a wooden platter with some ham on it. How did someone's hand get replaced with a plate of ham? You know what, never mind. I've been through too much today to care at this point.

"Just… Just give me a room with two beds please."

"Alrighty then. It is the third room on the right on the second floor. Sleep tight mista'." I nod my thanks to the innkeeper and turn around to try and find Nova, eating some ham while doing so. This ham is actually pretty good! I like the seasoning on it, plus how smoked is. After a few moments of looking around, I see Nova chatting with this female Mii with scarlet hair. I better go tell her where we will be staying tonight. I'm now full from ham, and I am as sleepy as ever.

I maneuver my way through the bustling crowd to Nova's location, dodging flying plates and sprays of tea and jam. I manage to sit next to Nova, relatively unscathed, and touch the Cleric's shoulder to tell her I am next to her.

Nova turns to look at me and smiles, saying "Oh hello Conaron! Have you met Scarlet? I like her. She's a very cool Thief!" A Thief? I better keep an eye on our gold then.

I look at the Mii Nova is talking about, and smile at her, saying "It's nice to meet you Scarlet. My name is Conaron."

Scarlet, cutting up her plate of ham with a sharp looking shank, nods back at me and replies, "Nice to meet you too, Warrior. Say, have you eaten some of the ham here? I hope you did. I caught the beast that gave us this ham myself after all."

"Yeah. It was really delicious. What kind of beast gives ham like this?"

"Goblins." Oh… Oh no… I ate goblin meat and I liked it! Why does this happen to me?

I pale a bit and ask, "Why did you feed everyone goblin ham? I think some people would hate to eat goblins."

Scarlet simply brushed some of her hair behind her ear and said, "Because it was a spoil of war while I was rescuing people's faces after that Dark Lord came by. Placed most of the Miis' faces on a swarm of goblins. My… partner and I had to take the goblins down to save everyone. He's the one who cooked all of the ham as well." Oh… That's actually pretty cool. A heroic Thief and her partner facing off against a horde of evil monsters just to save some people. I bet that will be me before long.

After talking a bit longer, I tell Nova of where we will be sleeping tonight. After that, I leave the two of them alone and head towards our room for tonight. I enter the room, the room dimly lit due to some dying candles on a dresser tucked away in the corner of the room. I let out a sigh and finally feel exhaustion overtake me at last. I am barely able to take off my armor before I fall on to a bed, my eyes quickly closing as sleep overtakes me.

I imagine that I will be going to be tired from now on.

* * *

 **So. That was chapter three of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes. I bet you already know what the next two heroes are going to be. If you don't, alrighty then. It doesn't really matter in the end. They will be Mary/Gary Sues in the end, and you will hate them. Can't say I blame you. Anyway, it is time for us to part for now. The next chapter will come once I am finished writing it. I hope you all go and ready something much better than this in the meantime. You deserve to read something better than garbage after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So. It's time for another chapter of this garbage fanfic. I have no idea why so many people are reading this thing. It is concerning frankly. I didn't expect this piece of trash to even be read by as many people as it has. But; no one has followed, favorited, or reviewed besides that one user. That's good. Follow, favorite, and review stuff that is much better than this garbage. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now so you all can read some more of this trash that I spent so long making for some weird reason. Anyway; enjoy, I suppose.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four: More Friends are Better than None!_**

I crack my eyes open slightly as a rooster begins to crow like crazy. I see the morning sun shining through the crack in the curtains, illuminating the inn room. As I lay there on my bed, I think about what happened yesterday.

It can't be real. There is no way that yesterday happened at all. It's just too crazy to even think that something like a Dark Lord or a talking amulet can exist! I probably ate some weird stuff for breakfast that morning and the following events happened thanks to my sick mind. Yesterday was just too crazy to even believe it happened!

I hear a groan coming from the opposite side of the room, and I turn my head to see what is making that noise. I see Nova, the Cleric that I met yesterday, painfully waking up from her slumber. Yesterday was real… How can something so weird and crazy be real? But, the evidence is right in front of me. By the Miiverse, I need some food to clear my mind and get myself ready for today.

I get out of bed and stretch as Nova continues to wake up by groaning. After a few minutes of stretching, Nova finally comes to and sit up in her bed. She turns and looks at me as I begin to jump from side to side, the finishing move of my morning stretches.

"What are you doing?" Nova asks in a groggy voice while she watched me.

"Morning stretches. They help me wake up and feel nice later in the day. Want to join in?" I say as I increase the pace of the jumps.

"Sure…" The groggy Cleric managed to force herself out of bed and standing across from me. She then began to jump for side to side, waking her up slightly. After a while, our jumps begin to match each other in pace and rhythm.

"We are so in sync right now!" I say to Nova, smiling at the Cleric as continue to exercise.

"I know right!" Nova says as she smiles back at me, her sleepiness completely gone thanks to the exercising. After a few more moments of being in sync, I come to a stop as I am now awake and limber enough to deal with today. Nova continues to jump as I go and get my armor. I begin to strap it on, somewhat confused at what should be attacked to what. After a while, I manage to get my armor on and look at Nova. She is still jumping from side to side, without a care in the world.

"I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast. Are you coming with me?" I ask her as I open our inn room's door.

"Go on ahead without me. I'm busy." Nova says before she speeds up her exercising, smiling without a care in the world while doing so. I hope she doesn't overdo it or something to that effect.

I close the door behind me and walk downstairs, feeling my stomach grumble in anticipation of the breakfast that was about to come. As I enter the main room of the inn, I see that thief, Scarlet was her name I think, talking to this male Mii in a Chef's outfit as he energetically makes all sorts of food and putting them in a giant pile that a lot of other Miis are circled around. Scarlet looks worn out, and I bet it is not to morning exhaustion. At least the food the Chef is making looks and smells delicious. That's all I ask in a chef.

I take a seat at an empty table and wait for Nova to come downstairs, deciding to be polite and not eat without her. As I wait for the next twenty minutes, I hear my stomach growl louder and louder as the food pile gets smaller and smaller. Once the pile had been reduced to half of its height, Nova finally arrived, wearing her Cleric robes, and sat down next to me. She was smiling like a dog with a bone, not caring in the slightest of my obvious hunger. I then see her take out a bottle of that Rock Moth jelly, probably one of the bottles we got from defeating those monsters, and begins to eat the jelly by itself! This Mii is so weird…

I stand back up and head towards the food pile, determined not starve myself any longer. I make to the back of what I think is the line to be in the circle and I am forced to wait even longer for my food. Next time, I am going to eat without Nova if she is late once again. After another twenty minutes of waiting, I make it to the pile; only to find a couple of plates of jelly waiting for me. I missed all of that delicious looking and smelling food because someone exercised for too long!

I let out a sigh as I grab a plate of jelly and return to my seat. After sitting down, I begin to reluctantly eat the dessert for breakfast as Nova continues to happily wolf down her Rock Moth jelly. It's not like I hate my food or anything; it's just that I saw and smelled stuff that I absolutely loved in that pile earlier. I would have eaten the, but Nova was too slow with her jumps.

"Mind if we sit here, Conaron?" I look up and see Scarlet and the Chef standing beside me, holding plates of the tastiest looking pancakes I have ever seen in my life!

"Sure-"I am only able to say before the Chef just sits down and begins to wolf down his pancakes with gusto. Okay… That was rude…

Scarlet then sat down next to the Chef, saying "Don't mind my… Partner, Jon. He tends to be a bit too energetic when it comes to… Anything really." She then looked at her friend as he banged his fists on the table, letting out a cry of happiness.

"I love pancakes! Especially when they are made with 2% milk!" He said, a look of pure bliss on his face appearing on him before he went back to eating his breakfast. I swear he is rubbing my obvious love for pancakes in my face. I am at the point where if I get even a tiny slice of those fluffy breakfast cakes, I will dance like how one of my friends back on Tomodachi Island would whenever they ate baked beans.

After a while of eating and small-talk, Scarlet asks me "Say, Conaron. Are you going to Greenhorne by any chance?" I look at her, my mouth full of food while my plate is empty.

I quickly swallow the final mouth full of my food and say "Yeah. Nova and I are going to head there after breakfast. Why do you ask?"

"My partner and I would like to accompany you two. It is safer to travel in a group instead with a duo, especially during these days with all of these monsters running amok." I nod at the common sense in Scarlet's words. It would help a lot to have some more people instead of it being just me and Nova.

"I'm down for it. Nova, do you like it?" I ask the Cleric as she finishes off her jam. I wait for her answer as she messily wipes her purple-stained mouth off with the sleeve of her robe.

"I do like jam. Thank you for asking!" Nova says after she finishes wiping off her face as best as she can. She wasn't paying any attention to the conversation was she?

"No, Nova." I retort back at the Cleric. I want to be sarcastic right now, but I don't want to be mean to Nova seeing how it is so early in the day. "I was asking if you thought having Scarlet and Jon come along with us was a good thing."

Nova turned her head to look at our two potential friends, and smiled saying "Sure! Fun always gets better the more people there are!" Well, that's good. I half-expected her to not even remember who they, if not Scarlet, were seeing how they were such buddies last night. "By the way; who are they?"

I stand corrected once again.

* * *

After a bit more talking and eating; Scarlet, Jon, Nova, and I finally walk outside dressed in our respective outfits. Seeing how Nova didn't really know where Greenhorne was, I guess I'll try my luck and try to find the village. I hope my leading doesn't end all of us in some weird place. Or worst, right in the Dark Lord's evil claws! I don't want to go through another experience like that until I'm ready.

So, we began our guessing wander to Greenhorne; marching through those pleasant green plains and rocky hills as I try to lead my friends to the disturbed village. While we wander about, I hear Scarlet, Jon, and Nova talk and laugh together like they were old friends; something that I sort of want to be a part of. But, I am leading the way so I can't exactly talk to them while I focus on my current task. After a couple hours of wandering, we decide to take a small break.

"Say, have you all noticed something?" Scarlet says as she coolly leans against some rocks, twirling her dagger while doing so.

"What is it, Scarry?" Jon asks, smiling at his friend as he continues to prance around; still full of energy.

"Don't call me that, Jon!" Scarlet looks… a bit embarrassed with some red on her cheeks. "And I've noticed a tiny cloud of Rock Moths following us! I think a few of them had faces." Wait, what?

Just as Scarlet said that, the very same herd of Rock Moths came charging towards all four of us; all of them wearing faces of cursed Miis. I quickly get my weapon out and take a wild swing at a few Rock Moths trying to swarm Nova, who had been too tired to respond quickly to the threat as she was laying on the ground, trying to catch her breath as he stick was discarded to the side. I manage to defeat one with the swing before the others wisely back away and regroup with the others. I turn and see Scarlet cut another monster down while Jon, using the same frying pan that he used to make breakfast today, crush a moth with one heavy swing.

I go to Nova and help her up, handing her stick while doing so. Once she is on her feet, she gives me a quick hug, silently thanking me for saving her, before turning to face the enemy. Scarlet and Jon quickly come to our sides as the Rock Moths begin to cluster together for another attack.

"I see that weak spot!" Scarlet suddenly says before throwing her dagger at the Rock Moths like a boomerang. The dagger cuts through the horde of monsters like a pair of scissors through a piece of construction paper. I watch as some of the Rock Moths burst into clouds of purple mist, their faces floating off into the distance. Soon, Scarlet's dagger returns to her like an actual boomerang and she twirls it in her hand. Why is she so cool? Can I be this cool? Question for later.

With the monsters in disarray from Scarlet's attack, I decide to attack. Before I do, Nova turns to me and says "Let me help!" I don't mind if someone helps me attack. The more firepower, the better! I nod back to Nova and we rush forward, our weapons ready to take out some Rock Moths. With our combined attacks, Nova and I manage to take down a particularly big moth in just one attack. To avoid getting swarmed, we quickly regroup with our friends and wait for the next attack.

Thankfully, the attack never came as the remaining Rock Moths quickly flee into the wild; scared by our power. I turn to look at my friends, delighted at how easy that battle was, and watch as my friends celebrate our victory with cheering and poses.

"That was super easy! I hope the next battle is much harder!" Jon says as he jumps about, still energetic as always.

"I don't I hope it stays easy like this." Nova replies, a bit out of breath from the battle. At least she won't get even more tired this time seeing how no one has any wounds this time.

"I'm glad we decided to journey together. It makes things seem pretty safe." I say, smiling at my friends to show how happy I am. This has to be the greatest day of my life! I am traveling around with friends.

"Let's keep going. I don't want to be here once those Rock Moths get reinforcements." I turn to Scarlet and nod at her common sense. No need to tempt fate. So, we quickly get back on the road and begin to wander once again. This time though; I've decided to chat and sing with my friends instead of focusing on the destination. They say that the journey is much better than the destination after all.

But I wonder what a journey has to do with this forest up ahead...

* * *

 **So. This chapter has taken a while to get out for you guys as I had gotten pretty sick with the flu. While I was resting up and writing, I saw all of the reviews, and even a PM someone sent me; telling me to feel better about my work. I didn't actual think that people would care about this story, much less about me! But, it looks like I was wrong. So you know what, I'm going to believe in this story; garbage as it is. Maybe then, this story will turn from being garbage to something decent enough to call a fanfic. That will be a long way however, but I love to write so I will write this! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So. Here is the next chapter of this still garbage, but slowly improving, fanfiction! In case someone doesn't already know, this fanfic doesn't exactly follow the Miitopia plot exactly. Call it, "Artistic Freedom" if you will. Of course it is the plot overall. It's just that there are and will be things that have been added or removed to the story. I just wanted to make that doubly clear in case someone didn't already know that. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you all read the chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five: Mushroom Dance!_**

My friends and I come to a stop as a green forest looms before us, sparkling from the sunlight and mushroom spores in the air. It looks pretty beautiful with all of those sparkles. I wonder what is in there…

"Hey! It's the Strange Grove! The place where we defeated all of those goblins! Remember Scarry?" Jon said, poking Scarlet as he gestured wildly at the forest with his frying pan. 'Strange Grove'? That's a weird name to call a forest. Almost… Strange to call it that! I should hit myself for making that joke now that I look back on it.

"Indeed. If memory serves correctly, there is a shortcut to Greenhorne in there." Scarlet said, trying to maintain a cool pose while Jon's poking makes her rock back and forth in place.

"Well let's get going then!" I order as I gesture my friends to follow me into the Strange Grove. Scarlet and Jon join me and we begin to head into the forest.

Nova, who had been silent this entire time, suddenly calls out to us and says as she jogs up to us "Hold up guys! I think I remember something about this place. Some Mii told me something about it last night!" We stop and wait for Nova to catch up. Once she made it to us, she then recounts what she remembers of the Strange Grove.

"In the past, the Strange Grove was full of mushrooms and fruits. For many years, the Grove was peaceful and nice to all who came into it. But one day, an evil Mage arrived in the forest, eager to eat an apple. When he ate an apple, he had accidently eaten an apple with a worm in it. Disgusted, the Mage casted a spell on all of the mushrooms in the forest. The mushrooms became evil monsters that would trap Miis by dancing a strange looking dance at them. That is why they call this forest the Strange Grove, and that anyone who travels in there needs to be careful."

Jon, Scarlet, and I look at Nova; a bit uneasy after hearing her tale about Strange Grove. If that was true… Well we'll just run instead of walk this time around.

"I'm mean. He kept hiccupping while telling me that so I don't know if it is true…" Nova admitted as she looked down at the ground, causing the rest of us to either sigh or chuckle. So maybe we didn't have to worry so much about some evil mushrooms. I'm fine either way.

"Enough talking though. We're wasting daylight! Let's get going." Jon says as he runs into the Strange Grove, full of energy and delight. Man, I have to ask Jon how is he so cheery and energetic. I may need some of that energy one day.

The rest of us quickly catch up to Jon and we begin our march through the forest, chatting to each other while we walk. As we walk, the mushroom spores lingering in the air increase in number; eventually becoming so thick that I can trace pictures in it. I look at my friends to see if they are ready in case we do get attacked by evil mushrooms, and thankfully everyone but Nova is. Well sort of. Nova is drawing smiley faces in the cloudy air with her stick so she has a weapon out but isn't ready for combat. I don't understand her thinking at all…

Suddenly, some muddied shapes start coming straight for us. I gesture to my friends, saying "Get ready guys! We have something coming for us." My friends and I stand at the ready as the shapes, numbering around four, continue to run towards us. After a few more tense moments, four goblins with faces burst out of the spore fog and come to a stop in front of us. Looks like it's a fight then!

Jon charges forward and slams into one of the goblins. When I mean slam, I mean he literally slammed into the goblin using his body and not his frying pan. The goblin bursts into a cloud of purple mist as Jon lies on the ground, dazed from his attack. I shake my head and charge forward to keep Jon safe as the three other Goblins turn to face him. I barely make it to him before the monsters attack, karate chopping like they were in one of those Kung-Fu movies. I cross my arms and block their attacks, my arms bruising from the impact of the enemies' chops. Nova quickly remedies that as she casts one of her healing spells on me, healing the bruises on my arms.

I then swing my sword at one of the goblins, dealing a pretty bad wound to one of them. As I finish the wounded Goblin, Scarlet runs past me and throws her knife at the last two goblins. The goblins are sent sprawling onto their bums as Scarlet then flips over them, catches her knife in mid-air, and throws it at the goblins again; defeating them. That was so cool! I want to do something like that one day!

"Well that was easy." Jon says, finally getting out of his dazed state. I nod back at him and look to see if Nova is okay. She looks to be alright; just a bit short of breath. That's good. She's our only source of healing so if she goes down, our wounds will matter.

"Let us get back on the trail. I think I see the spores clearing up ahead." Scarlet says as she points in the direction that the goblins came from. I look in that direction and do see the spores clear up a tiny bit in the distance.

"Well let's get going then." I reply back, helping Jon up as he was still sitting down for some odd reason. My friends and I then return to walking, heading towards the clearing ahead. As we make it to the clearing, I begin to hear something growling. I hold my hand up, stopping my friends in their tracks, and take out my weapon. I look around, trying to find the source of the growling as it gets louder and louder. Suddenly, something pokes my back and I jump a little in fright. I turn and see Jon rubbing his stomach.

"That's our stomachs Conaron. It's lunch time. Can you and Scarlet go get some firewood while Nova and I set up a barbeque?" Jon asks me, pointing over to Scarlet who is waiting for me. Embarrassed, I nod while my cheeks burn red. I guess I'm still on edge after that battle we had earlier.

Once I reach Scarlet, she nods at me and says "Let's go." I nod back we begin out walk into the forest, picking up sticks and other pieces of wood while we do so. As we walk, I glance at Scarlet from time to time. I wonder why she is so cool… I should ask her that seeing how we're friends.

"Say Scarlet." I say, picking up a branch while doing so. "I have a question."

"Go for it." Scarlet answers back, searching through the brush for some more wood.

"Why are you so cool?" Scarlet stops in her tracks and looks at me. Her expression is strange… I looks like a cross between confusion, sadness, anger, and happiness all rolled into one.

"Because I… I want to be cool. Does that satisfy you?" I think I'll just accept this answer. Things have become a bit awkward between the two of us now and I don't want to strain it anymore.

"O-Okay…" I say, thinking of something else to ask her to dispel this awkwardness. "What's with you and Jon? You two seem pretty close."

"C-Close? Well yeah we're close. We grew up together in the same town and have been friends since we were six years old." I smile as Scarlet smiles, dropping that weird expression from earlier and dispelling that awkward atmosphere between the two of us.

"That's cool. How was Jon like back then?"

"Turns out, he was much chiller than he is now. I used to be the hyper one and Jon was all cool and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He would comfort me when-"Suddenly, Scarlet would stop and shake her head. "Enough about that. Let's go back. I think we have enough firewood for Jon to cook some BBQ with."

"Alright… Lead the way." I say, a bit skeptical. I wonder what she was talking about when she said 'He would comfort me when…' Questions for later I suppose. Right now, I'm hungry for some food!

Scarlet and I walk back to camp, and see Jon teaching Nova how to make a shish kebab. We place the firewood under a massive grill that Jon is going to use to cook our food, and then Scarlet and I sit down on some logs and wait for the food. After twenty grueling minutes of waiting as Jon cooked the food, Nova suddenly comes forward and places a… Mushroom on the grill.

"I found this while I was watching some birds." Nova said as she smiled to us, like a child on an Easter egg hunt. "I'm going to eat it and see if it tastes good."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Nova? It could be poisonous." Jon asks as he flips a shish kebab over so the other side can cook.

"I like trying new foods, so I'm going to try this!" Nova stated with finality. Jon just shrugged and went back to cooking while Scarlet and I sat on the sidelines, our mouths watering like crazy from the smell of the food.

As we wait, I feel weird. It's like someone, or something is watching us right now. I don't know if I should be worried about that, or be worried about the food. What if it wants the food? If it isn't a monster, we could feed it a shish kebab. But if it is a monster, than it might try to destroy the food! By the Miiverse I won't be able to survive that crisis!

Suddenly, a literal mushroom jumped out of the bushes and towards us. All of my friends and I stopped in our tracks and watch the mushroom, that didn't have a face from what we could see, get closer and closer to us. Once it was close enough to us, it stopped in its tracks and seemingly looked at us; scaring everyone in the camp. It then began to… Dance? That is a super silly and weird dance it's doing. I turn and see Nova dancing as well; a smile on her face as she continued to boogie with the mushroom.

 **"** **Mushroom Dance. Mushroom Dance. Whatever could it mean?"** I look around to see who is saying that, but see no one.

 _"_ _Hero! Dodge now! Save the Thief!"_ I waste no time when I hear the amulet's warning, and roughly grab Scarlet as she lets out a yelp of surprise. I throw ourselves down onto the ground when a massive tail that would have taken us out swings where Scarlet and I were just at. We scramble back up and see a giant mouse, about the same size as me, standing right there; with the face of that lovey-dovey woman from Greenhorne on it.

I let my jaw drop as it begins to speak, saying to all of us **"It means that you will be put through unimaginable pain for defying the Dark Lord, puny mortals. Despair, for you will soon join his army!"** The mouse then jumped into the air and slammed its tail onto the grill; crushing it, destroying the food, and scattering the flames all over the camp. It looks like it's time for a battle with a boss!

I block some embers that tried to scorch my face, gritting my teeth as I feel the flames burn parts of my arms for a bit before disappearing, and quickly get my weapon out. I turn and see Jon rolling around in the dirt to quench the flames on him, Nova still dancing with that distraction mushroom, and Scarlet standing cool to the side having dodge all of the debris but trapped in a ring of fire. This is bad, we've been put at a disadvantage thanks to this surprise attack!

 _"_ _Ho ho! Hero, this is not a pretty picture right here. You must stay clear of that tail, or you will be put out of the fight, young Mii!"_

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? Where have you been anyway?" I say as I barely dodge another attack from the monster.

 _"_ _Because, young Hero; I need energy from heroic actions to do something. If there is no energy around, I must pool my own energy to use. That takes a lot out of me and makes me unable to do things for entire days at the most! That is what happened when the Dark Lord appeared and I used my energy to summon the Great Sage to aid you!"_

"That's a… Good reason for why you did what you did."

 _"_ _That is beside the point now, Hero. Focus on the battle on hand! I will be watching and hoping for your victory!"_ I let out a sigh as the amulet's voice fades away, leaving me all alone with a giant mouse, as my friends are otherwise occupied. Oh boy, here we go!

I jump back as the mouse attacks again, its tail barely missing my body. I begin to circle the monster, thinking of some kind of plan to defeat it. If I can get rid of the tail, then I can defeat this monster! That, or I will only anger it some more. I'm just going to hope for the best.

I come to a stop and charge the monster, my sword ready to attack. I manage to duck under its tail and hit the mouse, dealing some damage to it. But I am sent flying back as the mouse tackles me, and I slam into Jon who had just stopped rolling around on the ground. I let out a groan as a giant bruise begins to form on my side. Man that really hurt! This mouse is so strong! I am pulled back on my feet by Jon, who is somehow cooking something in his frying pan by using some of the fire near us.

He then shoves the frying pan into my face, saying "Eat up! We got to defeat this beast!" I don't know why Jon is offering me food in the middle of a battle, but I'm not going to waste food! I quickly wolf the serving down and start to feel my wounds disappear. Does his food heal people?! That's awesome! That has to be one of the greatest powers known to all of Mii!

"That tasted amazing Jon! Keep up with the good food." I say as I go back into the fray. I think Jon is going to get Scarlet and Nova out of their predicaments so they can help me fight the monster. I would really appreciate it to be honest. That thing's tail is pretty powerful.

Anyway, I dodge to the side as the mouse jumps up and attacks; creating a crater on that spot I was at. I then lean down and slide underneath another attack, and stab the monster as I pass it. I stand back up and face the monster again. It still looks like it can fight for a while, and that's not exactly good.

Suddenly, Scarlet's knife comes flying through the air and hits the monster; making it flinch from the impact. I turn and see Scarlet run up to me, catching her knife as it returns. We look at each other and nod before we charge the monster. Scarlet throws her knife once again as I charge in, making the monster focus on its defenses instead of attacking. As we attack, Jon and Nova come into the fight and flank the mouse's right side. With our combined efforts, we force the monster into a corner made out of the broken grill, chunks of the ground, and fire; the debris the monster caused by itself.

But as Scarlet, Jon, and I begin our final attack while Nova waits behind us, the mouse suddenly sallies forth and desperately attacks us, swinging its tail like crazy. We are sent back to Nova covered in wounds, too many for Nova to heal all in time.

As we lay on the ground, dazed from the attack, the mouse says **"This has gone on long enough! I will not be defeated by you!"** The monster's tail suddenly begins to glow in that evil purple mist, and the mouse begins to spin around in place. I have a bad feeling about this! I stand back up and cross my arms, ready to take the energized blow to protect my friends, when something begins to glow out of the corner of my eye. I turn and see Nova, surrounded by those same golden runes she has whenever she heals us, muttering some sort of spell. Is it a shield of some kind? Hopefully it's a shield as I'm fairly certain that I can't take this attack.

 **"** **Bend your knee, fools!"** I whirl back around and see the monster jump into the air, its tail flying straight towards me. As I brace for impact, closing my eyes to prepare for the pain, I feel a warmth coming behind me. What is Nova doing-?

"Begone!" I open my eyes and glance behind me. I feel my jaw drop as a golden circle flies past me and towards the mouse. I watch as the circle hits the monster, making the being glow a bright golden color. I am forced to close and cover my eyes as the glow gets too bright for me to continue looking at it. After a few more moments, the glow disappears and I uncover my face to see a pile of mouse treats, a giant bag of gold, and what looks to be a staff with a crystal on it.

"That; was amazing Nova! You took that thing down in no time!" I say, turning to look at Nova. Something wrong with her. She keeps swaying from side to side, like in the bad way.

"Nova? Are you okay?" Scarlet asks as well, concern over the wellbeing of our Cleric. As we watch Nova, Jon comes up to her and places a hand on her shoulder as if to ask her something. As soon as Jon did that, Nova collapsed; Jon barely catching her from the suddenness of her faint. Scarlet and I quickly rush over to help Jon. This is horrible!

I just wanted to eat some shish kebabs!

* * *

 **So. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's still garbage but at least it's improving. At least that is what I think is happening. Don't be afraid to point out anything you think needs improving or you would like to see in the story. I appreciate any help and advice I get from you guys. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter. Now go and read some other, better fanfiction while you wait for this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So. Here is the next chapter of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes. I feel strange being so positive so early into this fanfic. I usually get positive when I earn it and I don't feel like I earned it yet. The story is still garbage after all… But I imagine you guys aren't here to hear about my troubles. You're here to read the chapter. So I'll shut up now. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six: A Moth in Greenhorne's Side_**

I let out a sigh when Nova tripped again, sending her flat into a puddle. After the battle with that boss monster, Scarlet, Jon, and I spent the rest of the day taking care of Nova, I took the night shift while the others slept, and remade those shish kebabs for dinner. I was not going to give up on eating those things, but Jon had to improvise with a few of the ingredients. Like, Goblin Ham improvisation. I'm going to have to get used to eating that kind of ham around here aren't I? By the Miiverse I am going to get a lot of protein from this!

Anyway, Nova was able to walk when today rolled around so we decided to set off for Greenhorne. It has been far too long since I was there. But then again, the Dark Lord did terrorize the place so it isn't in the best of conditions right now. I hope that he didn't come back to Greenhorne to finish the job. That would suck so much.

As such, we're back on the road again. Scarlet and Jon are up ahead of me and Nova, scouting out the trail so we don't get ambushed like we did back then, and to find the exit out of this forest. I let out another sigh when Nova stood back up and immediately tripped again not even a step away from her original fall. I can't be mad. She used a ton of energy to defeat that monster. I should at least help her.

"You ok?" I ask as I bend down and help Nova back on her feet. "We can take a break if you like."

"N-No need for a break. I can keep going." Nova said, obviously determined not to be a burdened on us. I can't force her to take a break. All I can do is be there when she falls, and hope I can be able to catch her.

"Alright… If you say so…" I watch as Nova continues on her way before I follow after her. I hope the exit out of these woods isn't far. Even then, I hope Greenhorne isn't far either. Nova needs some more rest if we are to fight the Dark Lord. What am I talking about, we aren't ready to face the Dark Lord yet. There is no way we would be able to even annoy the Dark Lord, much less injure him. By the Miiverse, we are so unprepared for what is to come.

"Hey Conaron…" Nova asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Nova?"

"Do you think that we can defeat the Dark Lord?" Oh no. Why this question. But, I guess we can if we were to train hard enough and gather enough allies… Then maybe… What am I saying? We can beat him!

 _"_ _Ho ho! That's the spirit!"_

"I think we can beat him. Don't fret. We can only get stronger from here on out." I say, petting Nova's head. I believe we can win. We're heroes after all!

* * *

Nova and I continued on our way and eventually found Scarlet and Jon taking a nap under a tree. I let out a sigh and yell "Wake up you two!" The jump awake, Scarlet looking around in a daze while Jon grips his frying pan's handle tightly. I let another sigh as we clearly haven't found a way out of this forest. Why do we always get lost? We really need to get a map next time we're in town.

Soon, all four of us set off; potentially heading deeper into the forest as we try to find our way out of this place. As we roam, I see mushrooms with Mii faces jump in the tree line; obviously joining together to attack us.

"I think I see the exit!" Jon suddenly says, pointing to where the mushrooms are hopping towards. "Come on!" Jon quickly runs ahead of us, making us desperately try and catch up to him. He's going to be caught in an ambush at this rate! I take out my weapon as I run, ready for a fight.

As we exit the forest, we are greeted with… Nothing? Where are the mushrooms? Where is the ambush? Why are we in such a safe environment?

"Where are the mushrooms?" I ask, looking around as Scarlet scolds Jon for leaving us behind with some karate chops to the head.

"What mushrooms? I didn't see any." Jon says through the karate chops. Am I going crazy? I swear I saw mushrooms planning an ambush for us… Should I take a nap and clear my mind? I feel like I should. I'm sort of not used to the amount of stress and worry this quest has on my poor mind. I'm more used to stressing about whether I should eat baked beans or pancakes for lunch back on the Island. I miss Tomodachi Island…

"Let's just keep going, guys. I think this road will lead to Greenhorne." Scarlet says, stopping her punishment of Jon's energetic nature by pointing to a dirt road near the clearing. I guess it's time to continue our quest. If I see any more monsters, it's probably my imagination. Anyway; Scarlet, Jon, Nova, and I begin the final part of our journey back to Greenhorne. As we march, I begin to see Rock Moths with Mii faces float a good distance away from us. Just ignore it me. It's probably my imagination.

As we walk, my friends take the lead while I stay in the back. I feel so tired… I want nothing more than to sleep in a nice soft bed or something as equally as soft. Like the grass next to the road. It looks so shiny and sweet, like my Aunt Hannah's pillows whenever we and our neighbors go on a picnic in the park. Uncle Orlando and my Dad would make shish kebabs, Julia and her sisters go and kick their soccer ball around, me and Aunt Hannah are sleeping until the shish kebabs are done, and Mr. Johnathan is teaching Ms. Lydia how to fly a kite in order to become her sweetheart. Man, I miss the Island…

For some reason, I start to slow down as my eyes begin to close. I think I should take a nap. I think my friends won't mind if I take a tiny nap. After all, I stayed up all night taking care of Nova. I think I deserve a nap for doing that. I'm just going to take a little nap in the grass. My friend swill understand… They'll understand…

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Conaron, I have a question…"_

 _"_ _What is it Julia? You need the next book in the series now?"_

 _"_ _Nah. I was just wondering if you have a sweetheart in mind."_

 _"_ _I don't have anyone in mind. Why do you ask?"_

 _"_ _No reason… Just wanted to know…"_

* * *

I open my eyes and let out a yawn as I wake up from my nap. Man, I dreamt of some weird stuff while I slept. Like that conversation Julia had with me when her older sister's sweetheart proposed to her. But the topic was at least relevant to that situation so I guess it isn't too weird. I wonder how my friends are doing…

I stand back up, having laid down in the grass for my nap, and look around to find my friends. I can't find them… Did they leave me behind? Suddenly, I hear a loud clang coming from over a hill near me. I think that's Jon using his frying pan of food and death! I run up the hill and stop in place once I get to the top.

Apparently, those Rock Moths I saw were not figments of my imagination. They were actual monsters being led by a giant silver Rock Moth with the Ponyboy's face on it. I left my friends, who look battered and bruised right now, to deal with these monsters… I feel like a jerk right now. But I'll will help them out! I won't leave them to deal with these guys all alone!

"I'm coming!" I shout as I draw my weapon, running down the hill while doing so. My friends turn to look at me and have varying expressions on their faces. Nova's face is joy at me coming to help them, Jon is confused for some reason, and Scarlet is scarlet with anger. I deserve that anger to be honest.

I arrive next to them and take down a Rock Moth with a slash, coming into the battle with a whoosh. The boss moth flaps away a bit, letting his minions be in front of him as a sort of shield. I waste no time as I attack again, striking another Rock Moth that dissolves into purple smoke. I jump back and dodge as another monster nearly hits me, which is quickly taken out with a whack of Nova's stick. The remaining regular Rock Moths scatter, leaving the Boss all alone.

"Let's finish this guys!" I say, twirling my sword to look cool and scare the Boss.

"Let's do it!"

"Why not?"

"It's frying pan time!"

 _"_ _Ho ho! Rise up Hero!"_

With this, we all rush the Rock Moth at once and attack in unison. Our combined attacks, carving white lines in the air, hit the Rock Moth. With that, the Boss explodes in a cloud of purple smoke; followed by a sack of gold, some jars of honey, and the Carefree Guide's face. My friends and I look up into the sky as we watch Ponyboy's face float away, everyone but Scarlet smiling like crazy.

"Explain to us why you decided to leave us?" Scarlet asks me once the face is gone from our sight. I'm going to get scolded, aren't I? I guess I deserve it.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys. I decided to take a nap and I thought you guys wouldn't have minded." I say, bowing my head in defeat.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible that is? We could have left you all alone, out in the wild where we could never had saved you if monsters decided to attack you!" Wait, I'm not getting yelled at for leaving them to fight monsters? What…

"I thought you would be mad at me for leaving you to fight those Rock Moths…"

"I'm not mad about that. In fact, we were just finishing them up when you arrived to help us. I am mad at how careless you were for not telling us! Tell us these things! We're your friends after all."

"I-I'm sorry for not telling you guys! I promise to never leave you all, no matter what!"

* * *

 **So. Here that was the sixth chapter of this garbage fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. It may get better as we go on. It may also get worse than 3 month old garbage. We will have to see as time goes on. Anyway, go and read some better Miitopia fanfictions. Like** ** _Believe in Mii_** **. It's much better than this I can tell you that much.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So. It's been a while since I updated this fanfic. I've been busy working on other stuff, so I haven't really worked on this thing until now. I won't be angry if you guys decide to insult me over not updating. I deserve it for making you guys wait for this chapter, as trash as it is. But, for some reason, you guys like it so I guess I'll keep writing this. I'm an enabler what can I say? Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven: Impish Cavern_**

Well, I got good news and bad news. The good news is that we've saved half of the people's faces that were stolen in Greenhorne. We've also gotten our weapons and armor repaired and improved! At least I think we did. Nova got new robes and a bigger, fancier stick while my starter armor turned into iron and I got a steel sword. Scarlet got a fish as a dagger now, super weird but as long as it works, and a leather outfit with goggles! Jon also got a new apron with these weird symbols on it, he says it something called "Chinese", and a weird frying pan called a "wok". I'm still going to call it a frying pan because it is a frying pan but with a weird name. Jon and Scarlet have some really weird tastes now that I think about it. The final piece of good news is that we know where the final Boss Monster is and we also got a map!

Bad news is that the Dark Lord has one of the faces, the shopkeeper's face, and looks to be resting in the cliff outpost located on the other side of Riverdeep Cavern. Which means we got to fight the Dark Lord sooner than I thought we would be. Not only that, but the Boss Monster that has the Sarcastic Guy's face is a rock. I'm not kidding. It's a literal rock and it is located in a particularly rocky area in Easin Hills. Which means we got to go on a wild goose chase to find a rock and we got to fight the Dark Lord.

So everything is not going our way, but it could be worse! After all, I could be all alone. Instead, I got these great friends that want to help me save the world from the Dark Lord. With them at my side, I sure we won't lose! Maybe. We do have to fight the Dark Lord soon so… Yeah… I'm sure we can do this! I just got to believe, and if I believe hard enough then I can do anything!

"Conaron, are you paying attention? I swear you're worse than Nova sometimes..." Scarlet says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Scarlet, Jon, Nova, and I are sitting around a table with the map rolled out in front of us; some red flags pinned to certain parts of the map.

"S-Sorry Nova, I was thinking. Continue with what you were saying." I say, making sure to pay attention this time around.

Scarlet nods and continues talking, saying "Alright so we got two choices. We go after the Rock or we go after the Dark Lord. Looking for the Rock will take time seeing how it's hiding in the hills, and we don't know how long the Dark Lord is going to be staying at that outpost. So I suggest we should head to the outpost and fight the Dark Lord first and then look for the Rock." Scarlet then looked up and at everyone at the table. "Any other ideas?"

"Why don't we split up and get the two faces at the same time?" Jon suggests, tapping the table.

"We'll need everyone if we are going to fight the Dark Lord. He's too strong for only two people to fight."

"I agree. Conaron and I had a bad experience when we fought him." Nova adds, glancing at me before turning her gaze to the map.

"I like Scarlet's plan. I doubt the Rock will be going anywhere, anytime soon." I say, banging the table to make more words more impactful.

Jon shrugs and admits "Alright. Looks like we're going with your plan, Scarry."

Scarlet, blushing scarlet from everyone agreeing to follow her pretty good plan, giggles and says "O-Okay. Let's get going soon. We have to go through a cave to get to the outpost after all." With that, the meeting was adjourned and we went to our inn rooms to get ready for the journey. After thirty minutes of getting dressed, eating some snacks, and chit-chatting (Turns out Jon really likes eating HP Bananas with chocolate sprinkles on them); we set off, leaving Greenhorne behind as it continued to recover from the Dark Lord's attack.

Looks like it's time to burn some calories with a few miles of walking!

* * *

After a few hours of walking, stopping for the occasional break and to fight some evil Rock Moths, we arrived to the entrance of Riverdeep Cavern. The entrance of the cave is pretty scary, a giant hole with sharp rocks pointing into the cave while the insides dimly glows with a mysterious blue glow. It's really spooky, and I don't really like spooky things. I still have nightmares of Mr. Kyle's haunted house back on the Island. By the Miiverse, I've never thought I would be able to scream that loud in my life!

"W-Who's going i-in first?" Jon asks, shaking from the frightening appearance of the cave. Me or Scarlet don't really want to go in first. We have a sense of safety, and that cave does not look safe in the slightest. But Nova, airhead as she is, is paying more attention to a butterfly than the situation at hand. As such, when Nova began to wander towards the entrance of the cave, following after the butterfly; we didn't stop her. If she got attacked when she enters, we'll charge in and help her. If not, then we'll follow in. It's the best plan!

A few moments later, Nova entered the cavern and soon disappeared in the darkness; still following that butterfly. Scarlet, Jon, and I waited a bit before running after her. Seems to be safe, so we're heading in! I bet we were scared for nothing. As we disappear into the darkness, I swear only our eyes can only be seen through the darkness.

"Nova? Hello?" I ask, my voice puncturing the darkness as I try to get the hidden Cleric's attention.

"Hi!" Nova says, scaring me completely as she was apparently behind me while we were walking in the darkness.

"How did you get behind me?!"

"I lost sight of the butterfly, and stood in place for a bit before seeing you and Jon's eyes." Nova explains to me while she pats my shoulder for some reason. I return the favor and begin to pat Nova's head, or at least I think it is Nova's head. It feels really wet for some reason…

"Um… Conaron… Who are you patting?"

"Y-You? I-I think?"

"T-That's not me…" Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared between me and Nova; and soft sobbing could be heard coming from the eyes. That is definitely not Nova! She has green eyes! The eyes then glare at me, a sinister aura coming out of the thing's gaze as the crying gets louder. I let out a shrill scream, completely frightened by the thing, and grab Nova's hand. I think it's Nova anyway. It's not wet so I think it's my friend. I then sprint off, dragging Nova along with me. We continue to run in the darkness for a while with no idea where we are going. Soon, we see a light ahead of us and I put all of my energy in another burst of speed.

We enter the light and see that we had entered a calm and rather beautiful lake cave. But for me; I don't bother appreciating the beauty as I drop down next to the water and begin to drink from it, trying to quench my thirst from the running I did. Meanwhile, Nova is sitting next to me; patting me on the back to make me feel better.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you made it out of the darkness!" I stop drinking and I turn to see Jon and Scarlet walk towards us, obviously fresh out of that darkness we had the misfortune of walking into.

Jon stops besides me, Scarlet maintaining a distance as she watches the entrance, and asks "What's wrong? Why are you so sweaty?"

"I-I saw something in there, and i-it wasn't friendly…" I gasp out, still breathing hard from my run. As I breath, I see Nova stand up and take out her staff.

"Guys! Monsters are coming!" I hear Scarlet say, the smell of fish entering my nostrils; telling me she had gotten her new weapon out. I stand up, with some help from Jon; and see three tiny, floating, female-looking monsters with faces float towards us. I've heard that these kind of monsters are known as 'Banshees'. One of those monsters has red eyes, the same red eyes that I saw in that darkness a few minutes ago. I take out my sword, the steel glinting thanks to the light coming from the water, and join my friends as we form our battle line; the enemy doing the same.

"Let's show these things we mean business!" I say, still panting slightly as I finish recovering from the run. After saying that, the battle commenced with a Banshee swiftly floating towards Jon. It looked like the Banshee was going to tackle Jon, so Jon stepped to the side as the Banshee… stopped in front of him. Suddenly, the monster's hair curls up and launches itself toward Jon; hitting him with a loud whack. Jon stumbled back, obviously stunned from the blow he just took, and was about to take another when Scarlet dropkicked the Banshee away from him. The Thief then swung her dagger at the monster, cutting a chunk of its hair off. With the hair gone, the Banshee appeared stunned. I took advantage of this and defeated the monster with a quick swing of my new sword; the monster disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

The second Banshee went after Nova this time, but failed in its attack after I jumped in front of my friend and blocked the attack. After I blocked it, Nova quickly whacked the monster over the head and the Banshee disappeared in the same cloud of purple smoke. The final Banshee, the same one with red eyes, ran away; if you can call jumping into the lake as running away. After waiting a few moments to see we were in the clear, we put away our weapons and grouped up to discuss our next move as we don't really know a way to get out of here now.

"So… Where do you think the exit is?" I ask, looking around the cave to find our way out of here.

"I believe it should be right across from all of us. At least that's how it works in books." Scarlet says, pointing to the right to show a general direction of where the exit might be.

"I think it might be there too. That, or on the other side of this lake." Jon adds in, pointing to a small sliver of land on the other side of the lake.

"What do you think Banshee Tears taste like." What? Everyone turns to Nova, absolutely confused at what she had just said. In her hands is a bottled, labeled 'Banshee Tears', and she is looking at us; also confused. "What? I'm just asking. Do you think they taste sweet?"

"Nova," I say, placing a hand on the bottle she's holding. "Let us discuss this later. Right now, we should be getting out of this place."

"Oh… Okay!" Nova says, smiling at me without a care in the world. She then began to run off to the right, leaving Scarlet, Jon, and I in the dust.

"Looks like we're going right. Come on guys!" I order as we begin to run after Nova. It doesn't take long to find her as she is surrounded by a ton of tiny green slimes, the color looking almost like those green apples I liked to eat as a kid. As I begin to draw my weapon to go help her, Scarlet beats me to the punch and throws her fish at the slime. The fish easily slays all of the slimes in just one throw, a giant cloud of purple mist forming from the dead slimes. That's super cool with how she defeated all of those monsters in one attack! However, the fish fell into the lake; and for some reason swam off. That means the fish had been alive this entire time, and I don't know what to believe anymore. How long had that fish been holding its breath to survive until it found water..?

"Crude." Scarlet simply says as the fish disappears from sight. "That cost me at least a thousand gold…" What! A thousand! Was that the reason why you didn't tell me how much you spent?! We could have gotten you a better dagger with that cash, not a stupid fish! We can get the same exact fish for free! I'm chewing her out later! This some serious stuff to worry about!

Anyway, after catching up with Nova, we continue on our way; chatting, singing, and roughhousing like the friends we are; sometimes broken up with me chewing out Scarlet for spending so much money. As we walk, I begin to notice something following us underneath the lake, their swimming made clear by waves in the still water. I silently gesture to the lake, hoping the others realize what I'm pointing out. As usual, Scarlet and Jon know what I'm talking about while Nova remains airheaded as always.

After a few more minutes of walking around, the things following us jump out of the water and stand in front of us. It's the red-eyed Banshee and another one of its friends. Not only that but some slimes come crawling towards us and what seems to be a few clouds as well.

"I didn't think Cumulus lived in caves!" Nova says as the clouds float besides the rest of the monsters, the tiny sliver of eyes appearing from behind their fluffy white clouds.

"I didn't think that clouds could be enemies, but I guess I learned something new." I say, getting my sword out to fight these new enemies. Hopefully they don't prove to be too much of a challenge. I grip my sword's handle tight and charge forward, aiming to take down one of the clouds. I manage to make it to the monster without getting intercepted and strike the fluffy cloud, making it flinch back in pain. I block the cloud's counterattacks, its blow much harder than I was expecting. After all, it's a cloud; so it should be pretty soft. I was wrong on that account.

After the attack, the blow leaving a small bruise on my arms, I finish off the cloud with another slash; the Cumulus disappearing into that familiar purple mist. I turn and see my friends fighting the other monsters; Scarlet fighting the slimes, Jon taking on the Banshees, and Nova dueling the other Cumulus. I decide to help Jon as those Banshees are pretty tough, especially seeing how that red-eyed one is making Jon defend more than he can attack. I charge into the fray, blindsiding the red-eyed Banshee with a whack of my blade.

"Thanks Con-Con!" Jon shouts as he blocks the other Banshee's attack with his frying pan. I hate that nickname. It makes me feel stupid, and I don't like being stupid. Before I can say something back to Jon, I'm forced onto the defensive by my opponent; the monster's blows making be stumble back from the force. However; I quickly overturn the battle and send the red-eyed Banshee to the ground, covered in wounds. As I raise my sword up for the final blow, the Banshee turns to me and… Cries? It's crying… Is it afraid of dying..? W-Why am I crying too? I'm… I'm going to let it go, just this once. I'm too nice of a person to do this to something as sad as that Banshee.

I wipe my eyes, my vision blurry from the tears, and say "Get out of here before I change my mind." It doesn't waste time as it bolts off and jumps back into the lake, disappearing from sight. I continue to cry for some reason; my vision too blurry for me to really move, much less fight now. I sat down and wait for the tears to subside, the sounds of battle slowly disappearing around me. After a few more minutes, the sounds stop and I hear someone walk up to me.

" _Calm!_ " Suddenly, my vision clears and I stop crying. I turn and see Nova, panting a little, as she stands beside me.

"What happened?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. I bet they are so red right now from all that crying.

"Y-You were u-under a spell. It's a Banshee classic spell, Cry." Nova panted out, leaning on her staff for support. "I-I dispelled it from you. You should be fine until it gets casted on you again." I was under a spell? Does that mean I let her go due to the spell as well? No way… I felt genuine when I offered mercy. There is no way I was under a spell then… At least that's what I hope is true.

"Let's get going. We're wasting time." Scarlet says, twirling her old dagger in her hands. She has a point. I stand back up, rub my eyes one more time, put my sword away, and join the others as we go back on our path; heading towards what we hope is the exit to the cavern.

I hope it's the exit. I really want out of this cave.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, we finally make it out of Riverdeep Cavern. I let out a sigh of relief when sunlight hits me in the face, making me blink to readjust my sight. After readjusting, I look and see Nova looking at some flowers while Jon and Scarlet consult the map for the next leg of our journey. They have it handled I bet, so I join Nova and we look at the flowers in peace. I really like the yellow ones. They smell pretty sweet and look super cute. I wonder how one would look in Nova's hair… Nah, I better not do that. They deserve to live, not be plucked by someone like me.

"Guys! I see him!" I whirl around and see the Dark Lord floating a few miles away from us, relaxing in the sunlight.

"Let's get him!" I shout, drawing my sword; ready to fight the Dark Lord. We can do this! We'll catch him off guard and finish him off. Let's do this.

With a mighty yell, my friends and I begin to run towards the Dark Lord; ready to defeat him and save everyone. We make it to what looks to be a tiny road when black lightning suddenly slams right in front of us, stopping our charge by creating a cage around us. I think he was waiting for us… We wait as the Dark Lord turns to us, a sinister smile on his face, and begins to head towards us; singing a weird chant that says "La li lu le lo…" over and over again. This is making the entire situation much more scary than it has to be. Does he like doing this to us? I bet he does.

"So we meet again!" The Dark Lord says, floating over us as we stood trapped by the lightning. While everyone but Scarlet panicked, staying the cool Mii she was, Dark Lord just watched us. He let out a sigh when Jon and I ran into each other, saying "Pathetic… It's not even worth the effort to crush you myself."

"Why don't you fight me then, you big meanie!" Nova shouted, waving her staff around like she wanted to hit the demon. The Dark Lord let out another sigh before conjuring a ball of black magic in his hands.

"This should be enough to finish you off!" The Dark Lord shouted out, throwing the magic ball. The ball slammed into the ground before us, and the ball morphed into what looked to be baby Dark Lord.

"An Imp! So he does have control over all of the Imp Kingdom…" Nova said again, confusing me while inspiring fear in Scarlet and Jon. What's an Imp, and why do they have a kingdom? I'm from an Island where all of our arcade machines involve us fighting porta potties. That, or praying to Virtual Boys in our sleep. I have some weird dreams when I eat elephant ears before bed. Suddenly; the face belonging that Cheery Granny from town, Muriel, drifted down and slammed onto the Imp. Oh no! This is so not good! Now we have to fight an Imp and the Dark Lord!

"Do you rike it?" the Dark Lord asked, his voice changing a bit when he spoke. It seemed to put him off for a second, making him look a bit surprised before he shook his head and returned to his evil sneer. "That pile of stone must be Castle Greenhorne, yes? And that layabout of a king… I've got something special in store for him!" With a final evil laugh, the Dark Lord disappeared; leaving the Imp behind. Once he left, the cage around us disappeared. Oh boy… That means…

"Get out of the way!" Scarlet said, backflipping out of there as the Imp rushed forward, his pitchfork's edges sharper than a lion's fang. Nova ducked to the side, Jon rolled away, and I somehow blocked the Imp's attack. But the pitchfork's edges broke through my arm's armor and pierced my flesh, making me cringe from the pain. The Imp pulled back and prepared to attack again, but Scarlet quickly backed me up and threw her knife at the Imp, making the monster flinch back in pain.

Me and my friends quickly form our battle line, as well as the Imp with some new slime monsters that hopped into the fray, and the battle officially commences. It only takes a few moments before the slimes are knocked out of the fight thanks to Scarlet; who threw her knife in that same wide arc like before. After the arc, the only monster remaining is that Imp with Muriel's face.

The Imp began to twirl it's pitchfork before slamming it into the ground, creating a black hole when the weapon hit the dirt. Suddenly, the end of the pitchfork suddenly slammed into Jon's chest; making him fall back from the force of the blow and in surprise. It knows magic as well?! Great! Just what we needed! I waste no time and charge the Imp, successfully smacking it with my blade once I reached it. The monster flinched back from the blow, but quickly recovered with a stab at me. I block the attack like before, the edges of the pitchfork digging deep into my arms, and the Imp rears back again for another attack. I dodge to the side however, making the Imp stumble slightly from the failed attack.

Jon comes charging up and smacks the Imp on the head with his frying pan; stunning the creature. The Imp is overwhelmed with our teamwork, and I bet it won't last much longer! Runes begin to swirl around Nova as she aims her staff at the Imp. I bet she's going to do that one spell again! As Nova continues to charge up, the Imp stops being dazed and does something really weird. It twirls its pitchfork around and casts a sinister looking red ball at Nova. Nova won't be able to dodge the spell in time! I got to protect her!

I manage to make it to Nova and cross my arms to block the magic ball. By the Miiverse, I hope this doesn't hurt! The magic ball slams into me, making me fall back from the force. I feel weird… Like, I want to do something nasty. I stand back up and begin to cackle for some odd reason, looking around with a weird look on my face.

"Conaron? You okay buddy?" Jon asks, obviously uncomfortable with what I am doing. I try to speak but I let out an even louder cackle, almost evil sounding, and turn to Nova. That's a really stupid spell she's doing! She deserves to get her hair messed up for casting that spell! I run over to Nova and grab her neck, putting her into an headlock, and begin to roughly mess her hair up; canceling the spell she had been trying to cast.

"S-Stop! Conaron! Stop it! It hurts!" Nova says, trying to get out of my grip but to no avail. Meanwhile, the Imp lets a cackle similar to mine and attacks Scarlet; scratching her up pretty nicely. That Imp's got the right idea! Being a hero is stupid! It's fun doing stuff like this! Anyway, Jon quickly runs to the aid of Scarlet, whacking the Imp with his stupid frying pan until the monster backed off. Scarlet, covering her wound, throws her knife at the Imp; but misses due to her aim being messed up by her wounds.

I let out another cackle when I suddenly feel something wet drip on my arm. I turn and see Nova crying as she continues to get out of my grip. Wow, what a big baby am I right? She deserves it for doing that stupid spell! I'm going to mess her hair up even harder now because of her crying! And I do just that; which in turn makes her struggle even harder to contain as she tries even harder to escape. After a few more moments of struggling, Nova manages to escape my grip and rears back as she glares at me through her tears.

"It's just a prank bro-" I cackle out before Nova smacks me across the face with her staff; making me drop to the ground in pain. As I lay dazed on the ground, I see Scarlet and Jon finally defeat the Imp with a combination attack they call Spicy Curry Surprise with Jon making curry with Scarlet cuts up by throwing her knife while it hits the enemy; stopping when Jon throws some hot sauce on the cut curry and tossing it all over the enemy. They have weird combo attacks like that. Effective, but weird.

As my dazed state goes away, so do the thoughts of being evil and cruel as well. I stand back up, holding my head, and ask "What just happened?"

Scarlet, walking up to me, pushes me and shouts "You're a jerk! We could have finished this battle if it wasn't for what you did to Nova!"

"I-It wasn't me! The Imp did something to me!"

"I did hear about stuff like that." Jon says, helping me out like a true bro. "Some Imps have the power to make people evil. I think that's what happened with Conaron."

"Yeah! That's what must of happened! Please forgive me, Scarlet." I ask, clasping my hands together in a desperate plea.

Scarlet simply scoffed and pointed to something behind me, saying "Why don't you ask Nova that? She's the one who you hurt the most." I turn and see Nova running back into Riverdeep Cavern; leaving us behind. Oh no! Nova! I starting running after her, trying to catch up with my friend.

I'm so sorry Nova! I'm so sorry!

* * *

 **So. I'm going to leave you all on a cliffhanger. I'm sadistic like that, so you all get to suffer. It's what you get for reading this fanfic. I also bet you all don't appreciate the drop in quality halfway through the chapter. You can yell at me if you want to. I tried to make it better, but I wasn't able to do a lot. So you all get to suffer even more! I'm a horrible person, so you all better get used to it if you all keep reading this fanfic. I'll see in the next chapter. I've set up a little schedule because I am working on multiple fanfics; so I'll post the next chapter after I finish the work on the other fanfics before this in the schedule. So, I hope you like waiting! I suggest you find better fanfiction to read in the meantime.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So. Sorry for the long wait. I worked on this chapter more than I should have. Its earlier iterations were too garbage, even for me. So I kept writing versions until one was good enough, in my eyes, to release to you all. Sorry for the wait on this garbage, but I just wanted to make it so you all didn't die from this latest chapter. Anyway, I should stop talking now. I imagine a lot of you are dying to continue this fanfiction. Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eight: Rocky Relations_**

"Nova? Where are you?" I say as I wander the inside of Riverdeep Cavern, completely lost to where Nova could be hiding. By the Miiverse I screwed up a bunch back there didn't I? I made Nova cry. I made one of my best friends cry and stopped her from ending the battle with that Imp. It's not like I really was doing that. It was the Imp. The Imp casted a spell over me and I acted out like that. It wasn't my fault! But, I could have resisted the spell's influence. I could have tried to contain those jerk things I did to Nova. I have to make things right.

"Nova… Please come out! I'm sorry for what I did to you." I shout out again, my voice echoing throughout the cave. I hope Nova didn't run into any trouble when she ran away. She had to be pretty weak after that battle we had just been in.

After a few more moments of wandering, I suddenly begin to hear something faint in the distance. It sounds a lot like sobbing… It must be Nova! That, or a Banshee who is just doing its own thing. I hope it's Nova at the very least. I don't want to feel like this any longer. I hate feeling so sad and guilty!

I follow the sobbing and find a large boulder tucked away in the cave's corner. I slowly approach the rock, the sobbing coming from the rock loud and messy, and swallow some spit in nervousness. After a few more steps, I come to a stop and ask "Nova? Is that you?"

The sobbing quiets now to loud sniffles and I hear Nova say "Get away from me, you meanie."

"Look Nova. I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I didn't mean to do it. That Imp casted a spell on me and it made me do those things." I answer back, pleading with Nova to forgive me.

Nova peeks out of her hiding place behind the rock, looking at me with stuffy eyes, and asks "Really? That monster made you do that?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Why didn't you resist?" I blink a few times, confused at Nova's words. She continues, placing her hands on her hips as she, for some reason, starts to get angry. "Why didn't you resist? Miis can resist influence spells like that if they have enough willpower! You are one of the strongest Miis I have ever known. Why didn't you resist?"

I stutter out an answer, saying "I-I didn't know.."

"You just let it take over you without a fight? That's not the Conaron I know! The Conaron I know is a super kind, strong, and sometimes stubborn and lazy Mii who fights for his friends and against the Dark Lord. Not some jerk who let some stupid monster influence him to hurt his friends!" I… I don't know how to respond. I'm speechless.

"Nova… I…"

"Don't even say it." Nova barks out, full of anger and all of it is directed straight at me. "I don't accept it. Now, I'm going to go find Scarlet and Jon." With that, Nova quickly stormed past me; leaving me all alone as she went to find the others. As I slowly come around after our talk my vision begins to blur a little as something wet begins to form at the corners of my eyes. I could have not hurt Nova, I could have resisted that Imp and we could still be friends. But now… Now, Nova hates me for what I did too her!

"I'm sorry…" I whisper out at the lonely rock, my insides ripping themselves apart from all of the emotions I'm feeling right now. I need to fix this before Nova hates me forever. I don't want to lose her as a friend! I like being her friend, for as airheaded as she can be at times.

I refuse to lose a friend!

* * *

When I make it back to the others, I see Scarlet combing Nova's hair back to its original clean state and Jon looking over the loot we got from the defeated monsters. I decide to join Jon, as it would be too awkward if I was to join Scarlet and Nova at this moment. I don't want to be

As I make it to Jon's side, the Chef asks me "So… How did it go?"

"Horribly." I answer, let out a sigh of sadness. "Nova is still mad at me and I don't think we're friends anymore…"

Jon let out a sigh and says "Nonsense! Me and Scarlet have fights from time to time, but we always stay friends. I'm sure Nova will forgive you if you make it up to her."

"How do I do that?" I desperately ask, my hopes to stay as Nova's friend shining brighter than before. I can do this! I just need Jon's sage words to tell me my task.

"I don't know. Figure it out yourself. People forgive differently after all." There goes my hope. Why have you forsaken me, Jon? I'm so doomed now! How am I going to be have Nova forgive me if I don't know what to do? This is a nightmare!

You know what? No! I won't fail! I refuse to fail! If I can stand up to the Dark Lord, an evil being of pure darkness and malice; then I can repair my friendship with Nova! I won't back down from this battle, and I refuse to cower from this challenge! I am Conaron, a Warrior of all things good! I will not fail!

"You okay Conaron? You're sorta just making poses out of nowhere…" Jon says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts as I soon realize I was striking weird poses while I was thinking about my resolve. Even Scarlet and Nova had been looking at me; Scarlet giggling at me while Nova simply just glared at me with puffed cheeks. I bet she thinks I was making fun of her… Can I win at least once today? That is all I ask.

I blush out of embarrassment, rubbing the back of my neck out of habit to relieve my feelings, and say "I-It's nothing. I was just thinking really hard. That is all…"

Scarlet, stifling her giggling for a little bit, calls out and says to Jon and I "You boys ready to go soon? We best get a move if we are to make it to that final Boss monster. I don't want to be caught out in the wild where monsters can jump us after all." Jon and I answer back with a simple "Yes!" before we quickly gather everything up and group up with the others; Nova making sure to put Jon and Scarlet between her and me. This sorta of stuff really hurts, you know? But, I won't back down! I'll make you like me again Nova. Whatever it takes!

I will be your friend again!

* * *

It only takes about an hour before we emerge on the other side of the Easin Hills through Riverdeep Cavern as we now know how to move through that dark cave. After we make it to the otherside, we can already see the sun beginning to set as my friends and I start to head north; straight towards where the final Boss monster should be. As we walk; I hang in the back with Scarlet, following Nova and Jon as they lead the way, and watch Nova as they talk about HP bananas. What if I give Nova my HP banana, the one I got when everyone went shopping? I got it in my pocket right now, and I'm sure Nova would appreciate a snack before we have dinner! That sounds like the perfect plan to me.

"Say Scarlet; I got a question." I ask my friend, digging into my pockets to find the banana.

"Shoot." Scarlet simply says, giving me a finger gun to go on with my question.

I get my HP banana out and say "Do you think Nova would like my banana? I want to give it to her as a gift but I don't know if she'll accept it… Do you think she'll take my banana?"

"I don't know. Go for it! It's not like she'll randomly take out a banana she has been hiding and smack you with it." Scarlet says, shaking her head at me. I guess I'll take that as a "Go for it"? It would have been nicer if Scarlet simply said yes or no to the question.

Anyways; I quickly jog up to Nova and Jon, leaving Scarlet behind, and present my HP banana to Nova. Silently, Nova looks over my banana and… Blushes? Is she embarrassed to take my banana and eat it? I bet she is as she is trying to be mad at me, but is happy that I gave her a snack. Silently; Nova takes my banana, peeling its skin off with quick jabs, and begins to eat my HP banana.

I think I did it! I made Nova forgive, even if it was just a tiny bit of forgiveness. I'll keep going until we are completely friends once again! But, I have no more HP bananas. That was my last one and I was saving that for when we fight the Boss monster… Ah well! Nova and Jon can heal me right up if I get injured in the fight. I don't need any HP banana to keep me healthy. I got my friends, and I drink clean water. Beat that germs!

"I think we should make camp for the night. We need our rest if we are going to kick butt tomorrow." Scarlet suddenly calls out as the sun finally disappears from our sight, night soon following it and blackening us in darkness.

"Good idea Scarry." Jon happily says, despite Scarlet's protests at the name. "I'll cook the food!"

"I'll pitch the tent." I say, cracking my knuckles in preparation for my task.

"I guess I'll make the fire." Scarlet stats, walking off to find the wood we need to make the fire.

"I guess I'll keep watch for any monsters." Nova also stats, walking off to take watch on top of some boulder near the campsite. I was hoping she would pitch in and help me fix the tent up, but she is doing an important job. We do not want to be ambushed by any nasty monsters while we make camp. I certainly wouldn't want that.

It doesn't take long before camp is set up, fire and all, and we all begin to chow down on Jon's "Mystery Meat Sandwiches" for our dinner. I swear I taste goblin meat in my sandwich and that makes mad. I've eaten too much goblin in my lifetime, and I do not want to eat anymore. But, I can't help but eat it as it just tastes so good!

Once Scarlet finishes her meal, Nova and I still munching away while Jon cleans his wok; Scarlet says to everyone "Alright. I think we best get to bed early tonight. We got a long day for us tomorrow. But, we need someone to stand watch so we don't get ambushed. Who wants to keep watch?" This is my chance to prove myself to Nova! If I take watch, then Nova will be glad that I'm looking out for her.

As soon as Scarlet said that; I raise my hand and say, through a mouthful of meat, "B'll dwo wit!" As I speak, tiny chunks of meat spray out of my mouth and scatter all over the ground. Maybe I should swallow soon… Nah, I'll swallow right now. I swallow my mouthful of meat and smile at Scarlet, who looks absolutely disgusted with my previous actions. I turn and see Nova also disgusted at what I did. I then look and see Jon in a similar state.

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

I sit besides the bonfire as I hear the sounds of sleep, snoring and the occasional mutter, come from my friends as they sleep inside of the tent. Scarlet said to wake her up in a few hours so she could take my place, but that time had long since passed. If I am to impress Nova, I must be strong enough to stay awake all night and watch out for monsters. If I impress her, then I can mend my relationship with her.

As I sit besides the fire, I begin to stare in the warm orange flames and feel a sense of peace. I feel safe, and comfortable. Like how I felt back on Tomodachi Island whenever I would confined myself to my room. I would usually have a good book at my side and I would be done with its series by the time dinner would roll around. I would have a warm blanket covering my legs, and a glass of sweet soda by my side as I read through many wonderful adventures. Sorta like this one…

Maybe I could take a quick nap. After all, Scarlet said that we have to be rested for our battle against the Boss Monster. I'll be pretty tired if I stay up _all_ night to watch over my friends. Besides, I doubt any monster would attack us in the middle of the night. Night time is bedtime after all. Even the monster should know about that little custom. So, I'm going to take a quick thirty minute nap. That will give me enough rest to function tomorrow and it also lets me continue watching over my friends.

Slowly, I let my eyes close as sleep consumes me; drowning me in a warm and safe blanket.

* * *

 _"_ _Conaron! Look at the camera!" I turn to see who said that and I'm blinded by a flash of light. In my blinded state, I hear a click and something print as my sight slowly returns to me. Once my vision clears enough; I see Dan, my new friend who had just recently moved to the Island, holding a camera and smiling._

 _"_ _Jeez! Let me prepare for the picture first." I say, rubbing my eyes to clear my vision up completely._

 _"_ _Ah, sorry mate. You just had the perfect angle and everything; I just had to take it." I let out a sigh as I smile at my smiling friend. Dan is an avid photographer, always snapping pictures of the "perfect moments" he finds around the island._

 _"_ _Say mate, I got this neat picture of Julia and Sebastian earlier today. Want to see it?" Dan asks me, getting out a polaroid in question._

 _"_ _Sure, why not?" I say, shrugging as I stand beside him and look at the picture. As I look at the picture, I suddenly feel quite ill and my happiness turns to terror and betrayal. In the picture, I see Sebastian offering Julia a-_

* * *

"Wake up!" I suddenly snap awake, thrown out of my dream by the shout. I look around groggily and notice my friends: Nova, Jon, and Scarlet standing over me. All three of them are wide awake, and look pretty mad at me.

"Good morning guys." I say, yawning halfway through my greeting. "I stood guard over you while you'll slept."

"'Stood guard' my butt!" Scarlet says to me, lightly tapping my forehead. "It's almost lunch time. We've wasted half of our day sleeping! Not only that, but you asleep. The person who was suppose to stay awake and look for monsters, was asleep!" Oh… Oh no… I messed up big time… I fell completely asleep and didn't watch over my friends! I'm a horrible guard! Now, I feel like Old Jones when it comes to guarding the candy stash in the supermarket!

"Well it doesn't matter now." Jon says, kneeling next to fire and beginning to try and reignite it. "Might as well get some grub in our bellies and go find the Boss. I'll make it quick and light so we won't spend much time."

Scarlet, nodding along with Jon's words, asks me and Nova "You two, pack up the tent. We move out once we finish eating." I look at Nova, who is avoiding eye contact with me while wearing a giant pout on her face. My plan backfired horribly and I think Nova hates me even more! Thankfully, no monsters decided to be mean and attack us while everyone was asleep.

Shortly after packing the tent and eating a light breakfast of seasoned HP bananas, we quickly move out; running double time as we try to make it to where the Boss monster should be. Once we finally make it to the place, the sun beginning to fall in the sky, we group up to make a plan.

"Alright. What's the plan?" I ask once we huddle up, Nova making sure to stay on the opposite side of me.

"We should split up and cover as much ground as we can. It has to be around here, somewhere. After all, there are only so many rocks in this place. It has to be one of them."

"So just hitting the rocks until it acts like a monster?" Nova asks, finally letting me hear her voice after a day of silence. "I can do that."

"I can especially do that." I say, excited at the prospect of Nova warming up enough to speak again and at what equates to hide-and-seek. I always liked being a seeker. It was fun finding my friends and making them feel despair when I caught them. I was a bit of a sadist when I was a kid…

"Alright, everyone good with the plan? Ok, move out!" Scarlet ordered everyone as she took out her knife and began to twirl it around in preparation to attack. Nova, Jon, and I do the similar of taking our weapons out and we seperate. As I head off, I glance back at Nova and already see her whacking away at some rocks. Maybe if she gets all of her anger out by hitting stuff, then she will forgive me. I can only hope anyway.

It doesn't take long before I find absolutely nothing but rocks as I continuously hit and smack any that come across my path. None of them react like monsters, absolutely none of them. All they do is either remain in place or roll around a bit before stopping! This is so stupid… Why would the Dark Lord ever think to make a Boss monster a rock? Couldn't he make it easier on us by placing the face on an actual monster like the other Bosses we fought? The next time I see him, I should tell him that.

After a few hours of roaming around with no success, I walk back to our original point and I see Scarlet and Jon there, quietly talking about something as they huddle. I wonder what they are talking about… Probably something super private and secret. I sorta want to spy on them and learn what it is… Nah, I can't ruin my friendship with them! I already have to make up with Nova. I don't want to drive the rest of my friends away.

I walk into view and the two immediately stop talking and separate, now looking at me and waving. I can't help but want to know what they were talking about… Not right now. I'll worry about that later.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" I ask, coming to a stop besides Jon.

Scarlet let out a sigh, shaking her head while doing so, and says "No. We found nothing but rocks. I wonder if the Boss is even here…"

"Yeah… Maybe it wasn't even a rock to begin with. I bet it was a cloud or something." Jon says, voicing his own troubles into the talk. We all let out a sigh as we now have to wait for Nova to come back. Hopefully she hasn't been distracted by a butterfly or something that will make her airheaded nature active. As we wait, I start to hear this weird sound coming from behind me. It sounds almost like something is rolling around.

"Guys! Get out of the way!" Scarlet shouts at us, backflipping to the side. Jon and I stay in place, confused at Scarlet's sudden reaction when we are sent flying away; stopping only when we slam into a few rocks a good distance away. Man, that hurt. That really hurt. I almost felt like I was going to faint from the amount of pain I felt when I hit the rocks. I manage to recover first and I see a giant boulder with that Sarcastic Guy's face on it! So it is a rock! It rolls back a tiny bit and suddenly launches itself forward crazy fast. I'm barely able to grab Jon, still stunned by the surprise attack, and dodge to the side Scarlet is at before the Boss slams into the rocks; completely crushing the rocks under it.

"Looks like that's our Boss monster." I say, helping Jon stand back up as Scarlet readies herself for battle. We shortly join her preparations and soon we're ready to fight the rock. As the rock rolls around to face us, the dust clouds it creates suddenly form into Cumulus clouds with faces on them; creating more monsters for us to fight.

Just before I initiate the battle by charging the Boss, I hear a "Begone!" and a cloud suddenly disappears in a flash of light. I turn and see Nova off to the side, preparing to cast another spell at the Boss Monster. This is my chance to help her! I quickly charge forward and smack the Boss with my sword, the blade's metal clanging on the rock's hard surface. Hopefully this takes the rock's attention off of Nova as she casts her spell. However, my attacks are rendered useless as the rock simply ignores me and starts to roll towards Nova. If she gets hit then she'll be out for the count! Jon and I could barely take hit, and I'm the strongest Mii here physically.

"Help!" I shout to the others as I follow the rock, whacking it as much as I can to try and distract it. Jon and Scarlet quickly join in, fruitlessly attacking the Boss alongside me. We can't stop it, and Nova is too far into her spell to simply cancel it and dodge the rock! She needs help! She needs… She needs a shield! I'll be her shield!

I quickly run past the rolling rock, going as fast as I can to make it to Nova before it does. Once I arrive, I stand in front of Nova and cross my arms.

To my back, I hear Nova ask "Conaron? What are you doing?" I say nothing as the rock is already upon us, rolling straight for me.

"I am your shield, Nova! That's what friends do!" I say before the Boss slams into me, sending me flying away from the amount of built-up power and motion the rock had before I stopped it. As I am sent flying, I can feel my helmet fly off and my sword getting tossed to the side as I lose my grip on it. I am in so much pain right now, that I didn't even know I could be in this much pain in my life. I guess that makes sense when I am hit by a boulder at full speed!

I land back on the ground, landing on the soft-ish grass instead of crashing into some rocks like the last time. I'm barely able to raise my head to see Nova cast one of those "Begone" spells but seemingly boosted. The Boss doesn't stand a chance as it soon disappeared in a the blinding light that follows. I let a groan that was supposed to be a victory yell, and let my head fall back onto the grass. Man, I am so sore right now. I could have pushed her out of the way, saved both of us the hassle. But, her spell would have been ruined like the last time so I would have just went back to square one again.

"You ok?" Jon asks, standing over me as he checks on me. He already knows the answer, but still asks anyway…

"No. I am not ok." I say, groaning softly from the pain I am still in.

"That must suck." Jon says, nodding along to my groans. "Want some food?"

"Yes please." Jon, using his magical heal all food, pours some into my mouth and I instantly feel much better. I'm still a little sore and I'm probably going to have giant bruises on my arms, but I'm still alive so that is good. I sit up and watch alongside Jon as Nova and Scarlet finish off the final monster with a few hits.

"So, shall we head back to Greenhorne? Jon?" I say, turning to Jon to get his answer but see no one there. I turn back and see Jon and Scarlet hanging out while Nova approaches me. Oh boy, what is going to happen?

"Conaron…" Nova says to me, stopping in front of me as she looks down to the ground. Is she..?

"Yeah?" I ask, propping myself up a bit with a nearby rock for support.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you." Nova whispered out, tears brewing in her eyes. I can't really blame her for being mad at me. I did hurt her.

"Nah. I'm sorry for not resisting that Imp's magic and hurting you." I answer back, waving her off.

"But, but you also got hurt!"

"Then that makes us even then. Unless you want to bring more pain on me." I say, laughing at the situation of things.

Nova's tears finally let loose, flowing down her cheek like crazy, and says to me as she hugs me "No! It's all fine Conaron! I'm sorry! I'll do anything you say."

"In that case, can I get some healing? My arms hurt like crazy still."

* * *

 **So. I'm still sorry for taking so long. I had planned to release the chapter on the 2nd, but I wasn't content with the quality of the chapter so I kept rewriting it until I felt it was decent enough quality. You all deserve at least garbage level chapters when it comes to this story, not Black Plague level chapters. Anyways, I'll be gone writing the next chapter. Go read the other Miitopia stories. They are much better than this one, and the update faster than I do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So. It has been a long time since I last wrote for this little fanfiction, huh? I'm sorry for making you all wait for so long, but I had some serious personal issues that needed tending to. I didn't expect it to be that long, but I can assure you all that I'm now alright. That means we can continue with this little Miitopia story! I hope you all are ready for the return of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes! Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: A Letter and A Scroll**

"Thank-a so much Heroes! Ya saved everyone here in Green-a-horne!" Waluigi says, praising Nova, Scarlet, Jon, and I as the dark clouds that covered Greenhorne vanishes; bringing the shining sun again. With everyone's face returned to their rightful body, that apparently means that the Dark Lord's power has no more sway here and that means no sinister looking clouds covering the bright and cheerful sky! I bet the Dark Lord is really steaming with anger right now. He better as we're coming to get him! We'll save all of Miitopia from him!

"Green-a-horne wishes to thank ya for ya service. Take-a-these gifts! May they help ya on ya journeys. WAH!" The Mayor gestures towards a large chest Ponyboy and Nicholas Cage brings forth, dropping it in the middle of our group before walking away; yelling back their thanks as we open the chest.

Inside the chest are some single improvements to our gear, free of charge! Wow! I was totally not expecting that. We should help Miis out more often if it means getting stuff like this!

For Jon, he gets a weird looking frying pan; even weirder than that 'Wok' he had. It looks like a regular frying pan, but it has these weird glowing carvings on the inside of it. I have no idea what they mean, but Nova says that it means "Fortune" in this strange language called "XBox Avatarian".

Speaking of Nova, she got a new outfit completely made out of white and blue wool! It seems really comfy and according to Nova, it is super comfy and warm! I wonder if Nova could wear it into the jungle…?

For Scarlet, she got a brand new dagger! It's a chef's knife. I'm not kidding when I say that. Her upgrade for her dagger is a chef's knife. It does look sharp so I guess it is an improvement? Scarlet and Jon look happy about it, so I can't really complain. It would be mean if I complained about their gift!

As for my upgrade, I got a new sword! My old steel sword may have broken when the Rock Boss slammed into me during the climax of the battle. I'm glad I got a new sword though as my starter one is pretty bad. I don't want to be a drain on my team due to my lack of attacking power, so I'm very happy I got a brand new sword-

"Oh my Miiverse! Conaron, your sword is so… Pink!" Nova screams in delight as I bring out a blade made entirely out of pink ribbons, a candy-cane blade, and other really girly stuff plastered onto the weapon. I did not ask for this, and I most certainly do not want it! Swords are suppose to be manly and super awesome! They aren't supposed to be all pink and girly. I want a refund- Oh wait, it was a gift…

"I think it suits your Copper Armor perfectly." Scarlet adds in, giggling alongside Nova.

"What do you mean Copper Armor? The guy who sold use our stuff said it was Iron armor!" I ask, my mood plummeting even farther as the two girls of our group continues to giggle and laugh at me. "Are you saying he lied to me?"

"Yep! It totally seems so." Nova and Scarlet said together, prancing out of town as they began to sing a little song. Jon followed after them, examining his new frying pan as he walked away; leaving all alone with the Mayor.

"Before ya go, I must-a give ya something. The King would want to see ya Heroes! Maybe ya could help him out against the Dark-a Lord?" Waluigi says as he hands me a little scroll with an upside down L on the wax seal. "Give-a-this to the Soldier who is-a standing guard at the gates. He's a quite a serious fellow ya know! He won't-a let you in if ya don't get a pass."

"Thank you for all the help you have given us Mayor! We really appreciate it." I say, bowing low to show my thanks to the kind generosity of Waluigi.

"No need to thank-a me. Just kick that Dark-a-Lord's butt! I-a-bet he has a ton of gold in his-a pockets!" With a mighty snigger, Waluigi walked off and left me holding the Introduction Letter to the King. Well, I guess it's time for me to catch up with my friends-

"THE GROOSE IS LOOSE BABY!" As I am walking out of town, a man wearing a letter rams into me; tossing me to the ground as he does a twirl to recover himself. I let out a groan as the man waits for me to get up, maintaining a funny pose while doing so. Once I am able to stand up, the strange man starts to yell at me. What did I do to deserve this?

"HELLO! I'M GROOSE, THE PRODIGIOUS POSTMAN! YOU'RE CONARON, AREN'T YOU?"

"Yes, I am. Why are you yelling-"

"GREAT! I HAVE A PACKAGE AND LETTER FOR YOU! IT'S FROM ONE MATTI FROM TOMODACHI ISLAND!" Matti?! That's my Mom's name! I can't believe she sent me something while I'm on this journey. But, it is my Mom so I had better believe it.

After taking the package from Groose, the mad man screamed "ALRIGHT! I'LL BE OFF! TAKE CARE AND GOOD LUCK, HERO! I KNOW YOU CAN DEFEAT THE DARK LORD!" He does he know about my quest to defeat the Dark Lord? Is it public knowledge now? If it is, then the Dark Lord is going to know when and where to attack if everyone is talking about it… But first, I better pay attention to the letter my Mom sent me.

 _Dear Connie,_

 _How are you doing deary? It has been a while since you left the island to go and explore. Me and your father are very sad that you aren't around anymore to brighten our day, but we respect your decision. After all, life is full of wonderful adventures! Your own father came to the island when Uncle Jack offered him a place after that Mii Fighter Tourney a few years ago. Ah… How does time fly by…_

 _In any case, just know that if you are ever tired of adventuring; you can always come back to Tomodachi Island! I heard Luke's Bookstore is in need of some workers and no one is really taking it. I'm sure you'll do fine if you ever decide to come back. Speaking of books, I sent you your favorite edition of your favorite book series for you to read while you travel. If I remember correctly, it's called "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess". That, or "Fire Emblem: Awakening". I hope you have fun and be safe! I'll go crazy if you ever put yourself in danger!_

 _Love you,_

 _Your Mom, Matti._

Well… I hate to break it to her, but I'm on a pretty dangerous quest to defeat a super powerful Dark Lord! I wonder how she'll react if I write her that… Actually, I'm not going to tell her the truth. If she worries too much, she'll send Dad and he deserves a ton of rest. That Mii Fighter Tourney did some pretty bad things to his legs, and he got those injures years ago! He still hasn't fully recovered despite all of the treatments he goes through…

I'm getting off track, aren't I? I need to get back to my friends, and fast before they reach Castle Greenhorne. I would really hate it if they got put into the dungeons for some accident or mistake they made!

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?" A lone guard, six foot four and full of muscle, calls out to me and my friends as we approach the famous Castle Greenhorne's gate. For a quick cover, it took me a few minutes to catch up to my friends before we began to head to the Castle. Unluckily, Nova and Scarlet continued to giggle and laugh at my new sword due to how much it stands out when compared to the rest of my gear. I hate it as well, so I'm replacing it with a better version the first chance I get.

"Four Heroes wishing for aid from the King!" I answer back, holding out the Mayor's Invitation to show the massive unit of a guard. The guard takes the scroll and looks it over, humming to himself as he reads the contents of it.

After an uncomfortable amount of time reading, the guard hands me back the scroll and says "Very well! Go on ahead, Heroes. I do believe the King will be eager to hear of your quest."

"T-Thank you?" Nova whispers as the guard suddenly begins to flex and stretch, seemingly having forgotten we are standing right in front of him. I shake my head before gesturing my friends to follow me. I'm going to meet some pretty strange people on my travels, aren't I? Well, I mean even more strange than they are right now. I do have some strange friends right now!

The Castle itself is a wondrous place, full of splendor and luxury that even nobody in our group has seen before. Though… I am questioning why the King as shrubs cut into various forms of meats and cakes. He must have some really good cooks if he decorates his palace's garden as food.

As we continue to walk, Jon is strangely silent with his head looking down at the fancy stonework instead of looking at everything like he usually does. Scarlet is also pretty quiet with a hand on her weapon's handle for some reason. She shouldn't be expecting a fight! We're in one of the safest places in the world right now. I highly doubt the Dark Lord could take down the entire Royal Army! It has a ton of famous Mages and Warriors in it, so I highly doubt the Dark Lord could easily defeat them like he could with us right now.

Eventually, we reach the throne room; to which I am given a massive surprise.

"Welcome Traveller." The King, a massive unit of man says through mouthfuls of mutton as he has two guards carry him to the center of the room on a massive pedestal. I have never seen a man so fat before, and I went to school with the infamous Fat Fin of Pretzel Island! In case you are wondering, it's an island like Tomodachi Island but it's pretzel themed to the point where you can only eat pretzels and drink liquid versions of pretzels… It was no wonder Fat Fin and his family left when they started forcing their citizens to work in the pretzel factories…

"I am King Peter, Third of his name, King of Greenhorne and the Easin Hills. What business have you here?" The King asks, pointing his half-eaten leg of meat at me and my friends. I'm rendered speechless at the sight of the man, to the point where Nova has to step up and speak.

"The Dark Lord attacked Greenhorne Town!" She says, clasping her hands together as she gets down on her knees to beg. "He stole the people living there's faces and placed them on to monsters! We would like to request your aid in dealing with the Dark Lord to prevent him from taking anymore faces."

"This miscreant stole people's faces, you say?" The King asks us, munching contently as he thinks to himself. "Pfft! Of all the ridiculous stories…" Just when he was about to speak, most likely to tell us to go away, his face suddenly slide off of his head and transformed into one of those bubbles the Dark Lord uses!

"H-h-heeelp!" The King's Face screams as he flies away, out of everyone's reach as it disappears when it touches the roof. I guess the King now believes that the Dark Lord can steal faces…

"We have to save him!" Nova says, bringing her staff out to get ready to save the King.

"Yeah! Let's go save his face! Maybe then, he'll help us defeat the Dark Lord!" I answer back, almost taking my sword out but quickly remembering what it brings along with it.

Scarlet and Jon, however, were not so eager for some reason. The only response we got from them was a curt "Yeah. Let's go save Peter…" I wonder why they are so unhappy at the prospect of saving the King. Better yet, why did they call the King just by "Peter" instead of something like "King Peter" or "The King"? They sure are acting strange…

"Where do you think the King's face went?" I ask my friends, to which they shrug as they also have no idea where the King's face flew off to. I was about to sigh in defeat, wishing we didn't have to go on another goose hunt, when the lone guard who was standing by the gate ran into and towards the two other guards.

"What happened to the King Vegeta and Snoop Dogg? Why was his face floating towards the Wayward Woods?" He asked his fellow guards, Vegeta and Snoop Dogg.

"No idea, my main man… He was just eating and speaking before he up and got his face stolen." Snoop answered, seemingly laid back about the situation he was in.

Vegeta, however, was not as laid back. He yelled at the gate guard, saying "I don't know JoJo! Why don't you figure out the King suddenly lost his face!"

The gate guard, JoJo was his name I believe, turns to look at us and says "Heroes! You must go to the Wayward Woods and rescue the King. I'm afraid we cannot accompany you in case the Dark Lord attacks."

"Was that what the scroll said?" I ask, getting a nod in return for my question. "Alright! We'll go save the King. Come one everyone! To the Wayward Woods we go!"

* * *

 **So. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I had serious family issues preventing me from working on this little fanfiction. I should be good now though, so I hope you all enjoy these up and coming chapters of my little story. If you enjoyed it: be sure to follow, favorite, and review this story! I appreciate any and all feedback I get if you have any to give. It helps me make a better story if I get told I am doing something pretty bad. Anyways, I'll be seeing you next time in Chapter Ten! Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So. How have you all been doing since the last time we met up? I hope you have been doing good and I hope you've been showing love to the other Miitopia Fanfiction writers and fellow readers! I bet they're fanfiction stories are amazing, and maybe even better than my own story. Rather, their stories are better than mine! Show them some love, alright? Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you all read the latest chapter of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: A Greasy Golem**_

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Scarlet asks as we head down a dark narrow path, surrounded by trees and various pieces of ruins. In our haste to go save the King of Greenhorne, we forgot the time. We left Castle Greenhorne around dinnertime, and that means we entered the Wayward Woods at dusk. Which also means that we're now wandering around a forest at night.

"I do believe so, if this map is anything to go on." I answer, shaking the map in my hands as I lead the way.

"Can you even read the map with it being so dark out?"

"Mostly. I can see the things we need to see, so we're going to be just fine!"

"Um… Conaron. I think you have the map upside down…" Jon points out, forcing me to stop us so I can make sure the map is in the right way.

"It's not! See?" I hand the map to Jon, who examines the map before handing it back to me.

"I can't read it. It's too dark."

"Is it bedtime yet?" Nova suddenly asks, yawning loudly as she is seemingly trying her hardest to stay awake. I think it is time to head to bed. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we might have to fight a Boss Monster to save the King's Face. It always seems like the most important Miis get to have their faces be on Boss Monsters. I wonder if the Dark Lord will do the same if we ever lose our faces to him… Questions for later I suppose.

"Let's set up camp here." I say, putting the map away as I also begin to yawn. "Nova and Scarlet, can you pitch the tent and make the campfire? Jon and I will go and make sure there isn't any monsters waiting to ambush us while we're asleep."

With two nods in approval, Jon and I head off into the woods to make sure there isn't any Boss Monsters or some random little Monsters waiting to jump us once we go to bed. I also have a reason for bringing Jon out with me. I sort of want to talk to him about something that has been on my mind. I hope he'll open up and tell me what I want to know. I hate it when I don't know something! I just got to learn everything, if I can that is.

"So Jon…" I begin, wacking a bush with my girly sword as we roam through the woods. "What's the deal with you and Scarlet?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Jon asks, taken off guard at my question.

"Like, are you two sweethearts or…?"

"What?! No! W-we're not dating. We're just friends! T-t-that's all we are. We're childhood f-friends that lived in the same village! That's a-a-all!" Jon stutters out, making me even more curious at what he might be hiding.

"Really? Well alright then…" I say, deciding to ask that question later. Maybe he'll answer it then. For now, I'll ask another question. "What's the deal with you and Scarlet when it comes to the King? You guys seemed really… Tired when we were talking about saving him."

"O-Oh… That. Well… It's, um, complicated."

"How so?"

"It involves our parents, a necklace, some ham, and the King being a meanie." Jon curtly answers, silently telling me to drop my question before he gets mad. I decide to do exactly that, and fall silent aside from some minor chitchat that Jon seems to enjoy instead of my questioning.

What exactly happened with between Jon, Scarlet, and King Peter?

* * *

 _"What do you mean Ned's leaving?"_

 _"Ned did something really bad, Son. He has to leave if Tomodachi Island is to know peace."_

 _"But Ned's my friend! He wouldn't do something that bad!"_

 _"But he did, Son. He did do something bad and he is going to leave because of it! You need to go and see Julia. She was asking for you…"_

 _"What? Why does Julia want to see me?"_

 _"Because Ned's bad thing involved her, and she got-"_

With a mighty gasp, I awaken from my dream in a cold sweat; sitting up as I pant to regain my breath. I look around the tent and see Scarlet and Jon fast asleep, seemingly unaffected by my sudden awakening. I let out a shaky sigh of relief. I hate for them to get woken up by my bad dream. They need their rest for the danger ahead.

Seeing how Nova isn't asleep in the tent must mean she's our watch for tonight. I wonder if she has fallen asleep on watch like I do. It would be nice if I wasn't the only one who does that! As such, I exit the tent and see Nova reading a fancy book of all things! I didn't know she liked reading books. I should introduce her to some of my favorite book series! I bet she'll love reading the adventures of Link and Zelda against the evil Ganon!

"Hey Nova." I whisper, walking on over to her as she snaps out of her book to focus on me. "What are you reading?"

"Oh. I'm reading the "Cleric's Universal Spellbook". It's the spellbook all Clerics get once they finish studying at the Grand Magic Academy. I'm trying to memorize a few new spells so I can be more of a help!" Nova says back, closing her book to turn and speak to me. I didn't know she had a spellbook! I thought she just made up her spells through some magical means. I also didn't know there was this seemingly massive academy dedicated to teaching people how to use magic. I should visit that place. I can barely imagine how big of a library they must have…

"Is there something wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Nova asks, looking concern at my random appearance at night. I'll admit, I'm usually fast asleep until someone kicks me awake or the sun shines me back to reality. I guess it's really easy to see that something is wrong with me!

"Yeah… I had a bad dream that forced me awake. I'm sorry for disturbing your studies." I admit, scratching my head as I apologize to my friend.

"Don't be! It gets pretty lonely while keeping watch, so I'm glad you're here to keep me company." Nova places her hand onto mine, smiling bright at me so I smile back. I do smile back and squeeze her hand. I'm so lucky that I have Nova as a friend. I really do treasure her friendship. I don't know where I would be without her!

"Say… There is a spell I heard that can help people go to sleep and give them good dreams. It's a spell Mages use mostly, but I think I can do it if I concentrate enough. I could cast it on you if you want to get some sleep?"

"Wow! That's awesome." I gasp, amazed at how kind Nova is. Clerics really do have a ton of power, don't they? Sort of makes me want to be one… Might as well ask. "Can you teach me some of your Cleric skills?"

"Really?! Yes! I would love to teach you!" Nova squealed in delight, super happy at me asking her to teach me some of her magic spells. "I never thought that someone would ever ask to learn from me! I promise to be a good teacher if you're a good student."

"I promise! We'll start tomorrow, how does that sound? Let's just do that sleep spell before it gets too late." I say, smiling at Nova who blusters and begins to clear her area so she could cast the spell.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Nova asks me once she finishes cleaning up, her staff in her hand as she waits for my consent. I give her a nod and close my eyes, waiting for the spell to be casted.

"Alright… Here goes: Sleep Tight!" I hear Nova say as she casts the spell. I wait for a few more minutes before I open my eyes, unaffected by the spell. When I open my eyes, I see Nova fast asleep with her hat covering her face and her staff on the ground beside her. I guess she messed up and casted the spell on herself! But, I won't wake her up. She needs the sleep.

Looks like it is my turn to stand watch…

* * *

"I swear we're going in circles…"

"We are not! I'm following the map and the map says-"

"We're on the same exact spot we were on yesterday!" Our quest to find the King's face has not gone well at all. We have been going in circles all day, literal all day, and we have not seen his face anywhere at all! We have seen faces though, but it was on simple monsters like Moles, Nose Rocks, and different variations of Moths like Poison Moths. I didn't know what half of them were, but Scarlet cooly informed me of every enemy we faced… Along with constantly asking if we were going the right way!

I let out a sigh and say "Look: the Wayward Woods isn't that big, okay? So we're going to retread some of the same ground we crossed earlier today."

"We've been 'retreading' the same ground for three hours now! Ugh… By the Miiverse my head is killing me." Scarlet groaned as she rubbed her temples to relief this headache she has been complaining about for a while ago.

"Are you just saying that because you're mad at me, or are you saying-"

"No! It's just that my head is aching so much due to that smell."

"What smell?" I ask, confused on what Scarlet is talking about. What is she smelling?

"That meat smell! Like that smell a person smells when there is some spiced jerky made from a steak." Now that she mentions it, I do smell that meat smell.

"It's probably something Jon is carrying, right Jon?"

"I ran out of meat this morning. I only got honey and deserts on me right now. No meats of any and all kinds!" Jon answered, holding out the food bag to show only Butterfly Honey, Strata Sundae, and other things that are not meat based. If he doesn't have meat, then where was the smell coming from?

"Hey guys! I found something!" Scarlet, Jon, and I turn and look at Nova holding a delicious looking steak on a stone hand-shaped platter. Where on earth did she get something like that?!

"Do you guys think that is safe to eat?" Jon asks, licking his lips as Nova brings the steak over to us.

"Half of things we eat are technically something that would be labeled as 'Not Safe'." I point out, shuddering at the memory of Goblin Ham. "Besides, it will probably be a long time until we get something as delicious looking as this- Which isn't a jab at your cooking Jon! Your cooking is absolutely delicious!"

Jon simply gives me a dirty look at insulting his cooking before breaking out some forks and knives to give to everyone. "Scarry, if you would kindly?" Jon asked, gesturing for her to cut the steak, to wish she gladly did with her Chef's Dagger. She divided the steak into four parts, one for each of us, and we dug into our meal.

The steak was delicious, perfectly seasoned and cooked to my liking. It even had been doused in butter, something that I absolutely love on my steaks! Nova had a similar reaction to mine, humming happily as she feasted on her part of the meat. Jon seemed to like it, but he didn't like it as much as Nova and I did. Scarlet, on the other hand, seemed to hate the steak; her face adopting a disgusted shape as she wiped her mouth.

"Too much butter…" She mumbled out, letting Jon, Nova, and I have the rest of her part of the steak.

"Man… That was delicious…" I mumble, rubbing my bulging stomach just as I feel a yawn escape my mouth.

"I know right… Makes me want to take a nap…" Nova said, agreeing with me as she let out a yawn as well. "But, I'm hungry for some more! I wonder if there is any bits stuck in the plate's cracks." Nova leaned over and picked up the hand-shaped platter, examining it for some more meat as she licked her lips clean of all the butter and grease that the steak had. As she examined the plate, I couldn't help but notice that the hand-shaped plate was… Moving.

Suddenly, the stone plate closed into a fist and slammed into Nova's face; sending her flying into a tree from the force. I leap to my feet and run over to check on my friend while Jon and Scarlet pulled their weapons out and got ready to fight whatever was controlling that plate.

"Are you okay? Did it break your nose?" I ask Nova, taking out an HP Banana just in case she was actually hurt.

"I-I'm fine. Did… Did you see any meat on it still?" Nova asked back, sniffling as she rubbed her bruised face. I hand her the banana and give her a little pat on the head as she wolfs the healing snack down.

"Um, guys?! We got a problem!" I turn around to look at Jon and Scarlet, only to feel my jaw drop at the sight before me. It was a Golem, made entirely out of garden stone, with the King's Face on it!

"Do you know how long and difficult that steak took me to make?" The Golem asks in a booming voice, banging its fists together as it loomed over all four of us. "It took me a very long time! Now, you must pay for it. You will pay for my steak with your faces! For the Dark Lord!" Looks like we finally found our Boss Monster! It's time for a proper fight now!

I grab Nova and throw us to the side as the Golem lunged forward with its fist, crushing the tree that Nova had smacked into earlier. I helped Nova to get back onto her feet and got ready to fight the Golem, getting my blade out and adopting a serious battle stance; despite giggling coming from Nova. Jon and Scarlet joined us, rolling and dodging out of another one of the Boss Monster's attacks.

I attacked first, gripping my sword in both hands as I charged forth and whacked the Golem square on its face. It… Didn't react in pain like I thought it would. It only took a step back, its expression not changing, and it reared its fist back before throwing it straight at me. I barely crossed my arms when the blow hit me, sending me flying back with stars exploding throughout my vision. I landed roughly on the ground, groaning in pain as I tried to stand back up despite the blurry vision and even my hearing going crazy. That hurt even more than that Rock Boss' attack did!

"Cure!" I begin to feel better as Nova's magic washes over me, letting me stand back up along with fixing my vision and hearing. With my hearing and vision fixed, I saw and heard the Golem slam its fist into Scarlet despite all of her cool dodges and sick flips. This sent her flying into a tree, actually breaking it in half once she hit it.

"No! Scarry! You're too cool to be knocked out like that!" Jon cried out, shocked at how easy the Golem knocked Scarlet out with one attack. "I'll make you pay for hurting her!" Jon ran at the Golem and slammed his frying pan against the back of the Boss' leg, forcing it to the ground due to the attack. Jon began to wail on the Monster, screaming insults and other words that stung my ears as the Boss simply recollected itself before punching Jon's light's out with one punch, just like it did with Scarlet.

"This isn't looking good Nova." I say, backing up alongside my friend as the Golem turns to look at us. There's only me and Nova left out of the four Heroes, and I don't think we're going to win this battle!

"Hey, Spirit! Are you awake? I need your help?" I think to myself as I glance at the Spirit's Necklace around my neck, hoping that he is getting ready to save us if things turn from worse to the worst. I really don't want that to happen!

"Watch out! Here it comes!" Nova screams as the Boss Monster lunges forth to punch her. I stop it and block the attack, nearly blacking out from the attack. Nova saves me with a Cure, to which I greedily take before I attack the monster. It, once again, shows no sign of being damaged as I gets ready for another attack.

As such; Nova, the Golem, and I repeat the same process of it hitting me, Nova healing me, and I hitting it for a few minutes. On the fifth time around, Nova is seriously panting as the constant use of her magic spells have taken a serious toll on her. We haven't even made a dent in this Monster, as far as I can tell, and we're nearly at our limit!

Suddenly, the Boss Monster lunges forth and grabs Nova by the head before I can do anything. I attack the Monster, hoping my attacks would force it to drop my friend, as it holds Nova by its face. Sadly, my attacks do nothing as it punches Nova in the gut and throws her away without a single glance.

"Nova!" I scream out as I run past the Golem to try and catch my friend before she hits the ground. I manage to do this without trouble, catching her in my arms right before she lands on the unconscious forms of Scarlet and Jon.

As I hold my knocked out friend close, I watch as the Boss Monsters casually walks on over to me and says "I always knew I would be the one to take out these thorns in my Master's side. Now, say goodbye to your Face!" I gasp as the Golem begins it rears its fist back, readying itself for one final attack.

So this is how it ends? I lose my face by getting punched, in the face, by a Golem? I wonder what would I be doing now if I had not left Tomodachi Island. I would probably be in my room, reading the latest book in my favorite series while I eat Elephant Ears and Baked Beans. But… I would have never have met Nova, Scarlet, and Jon. I guess going out like this is worth it. I mean, it can be worse… Right?

As I close my eyes, I suddenly hear _"Fear not Hero, for I am here!"_ Well it's about time the Spirit came out and helped! _"Keep your eyes closed Hero! I'm going to save you and your friends from this dastardly villain!"_

"Alright! Just hurry up, please." I say as I hear a loud whoosh echoed as soon as I stopped talking. I cover my eyes with my hands as the light that followed the whoosh was breaking through my eyelids.

 _"You can open them now Hero"_ I hear the Spirit surprisingly cough out, almost as if he was sick. I open my eyes and see my friends and I in the Wayward Woods, just not with the Golem.

 _"I'm sorry for waiting so long to respond Hero. I was gathering enough energy to cast one of my secret abilities."_ The Spirit continued to cough, almost painfully as I grab the necklace to look at it.

"Are you okay? You sound really sick." I ask, rubbing the necklace's crystal to comfort the Spirit. I mean, I hope it comforts him. He really sounds like he is in pain!

 _"Well… I am, in a sense."_ The Spirit admitted, surprising me slightly. _"The Dark Lord sealed most of my power away when he decided to start stealing faces. As such, I no longer have enough power to properly do most of my abilities. I barely had enough to get you four out of there before the Golem attacked."_

"Why didn't you tell me this? It seems like something that I would need to know so I don't stress you out!"

 _"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. That, and I didn't expect the Dark Lord to empower his Monsters more and more we kept on fighting him and his army of Monsters. He must be really angry if he is doing something like that!"_

"Well, how do I get you more power?" I ask, hoping to help my spirit Friend to get better by any means necessary. He didn't deserve to suffer after everything he has done for my friends and I.

 _"You have been though. With every face you rescue, a fraction of my power returns. Not only that, but when you defeat a Boss Monster; I get a massive surge of power as well as the power from rescuing the face. It seems to be the only way to restore my power from what I can tell."_ The Spirit explains before he begins to painfully cough again. I let out a sigh as I continue to rub the crystal.

"If that's the case, how will my friends and I defeat that Golem?"

 _"I don't know, Hero… I don't know…"_

* * *

 **So. I hope you all enjoyed chapter ten of Miitopia: Tale of Ten Heroes. On my game, I underestimated my gear's worth and fought the "King" Golem underleveled. I got completely destroyed because of it, and I'm implementing it into this little Fanfiction. So, I'm sorry in case you were hoping that the Heroes get to win every battle. I lost quite a few battles during my experience with Miitopia, so expect them to appear as we delve deeper into the story! Anyways, I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter. Make sure to show the other Miitopia Fanfiction writers some love! Goodbye!**


End file.
